


Pecados de la Carne

by NuriaSchnee



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clergy kink, El pecado ocurrirá, El pecado viene despacio, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Muchos tocamientos, Slow Burn, Tocamientos, Victor es cura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuriaSchnee/pseuds/NuriaSchnee
Summary: En este AU... Yuuri tiene un trabajo que odia... Victor es cura (la historia nace de Confession). ¿Cómo luchará el Padre Victor entre su amor por Dios y por Yuuri? Ese es el problema.Esta es la tercera parte de the Sins of the Flesh Series... Confession y el Padre Nikiforov... "Vamos" a trabajar hacia esas escenas... Y más allá. Ten en cuenta, esos fueron escritos antes que esta, así que así es cómo llegamos al... Confesionario. Si no has leído estos, no es necesario que lo hagas (puede que salves tu alma del infierno).Traducción al español de Sins of the Flesh por Phayte.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sins of the Flesh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871568) by [Phayte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte). 



> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
>  
> 
> Esto ocurre antes de "Confession". No hay pecado real en un comienzo, va a ser un progreso lento-slow burn, pero ahora hay que hacer el camino hasta doblar a Yuuri en el altar, ¿verdad?
> 
> Esta es la tercera parte de the Sins of the Flesh Series... Confession y el Padre Nikiforov... "Vamos" a trabajar hacia esas escenas... Y más allá.
> 
>  
> 
> Nota de la traductora:
> 
>  
> 
> Esta historia NO es mía. Le pertenece a Phayte. Solo me pertenece la traducción al español. Aseguraos de darle feedback a Phayte, incluso si es en español.

Nunca fue su plan ser cura. Mierda, si él raramente iba a la iglesia. Se uniría a su madre en las fiestas importantes, claro, pero ¿y quién no? A él lo consintieron mientras crecía. Cualquier cosa que su corazón desease era suya. Nunca había nada demasiado complejo para Victor. Los mejores juguetes, coches deportivos ostentosos… Esa era su vida. Grandes vacaciones, cruceros, islas exóticas… Victor lo había visto todo. A los veintiuno él lo tenía todo.     

Era de madrugada; Victor y su amante iban frenando por una carretera de montaña volviendo de una fiesta. Es posible que ellos hubieran estado bebiendo, que se hubieran metido unas rayas, que hubiesen estado conduciendo demasiado rápido. La música estaba retumbando y haciendo eco alrededor de la montaña a medida que aceleraban en su camino hacia abajo. Victor reía y sostenía la mano de su amante. La noche no podría haber sido más perfecta. Había algo en el aire de la montaña por la noche que le hacía sentir vivo.

Fue el pequeño vistazo hacia su amante que cambió su vida para siempre. Al escuchar el grito “¡Victor, cuidado!”, él devolvió sus ojos hacia la carretera a toda prisa, viendo a un ciervo salir de repente. Dando un volantazo se fueron directos hacia el quitamiedos, destrozando los matojos del lateral de la montaña. Su única bendición esa noche fue el árbol que evitó que se precipitasen en picado hacia su muerte; bueno, la muerte de él.

A la mañana siguiente fueron encontrados por un conductor que vio el quitamiedos reventado. Victor se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza; su amante no llevaba el cinturón, muriendo en el impacto.

Victor estuvo en coma durante dos semanas y durante estas dos semanas pasó mucho por su cabeza. Ahora, si le hubieses preguntado a Victor, le habían parecido solo unas pocas horas. Victor recordaba una luz brillante, una voz y su promesa.

La luz brillante continuó tentándole; siempre podía verla centelleando al fondo. La luz era tan brillante… Él se preguntaba cómo podía ser que no estuviese cegándolo. Siendo sus ojos del color aguamarino que eran, eran sensibles a la mayoría de la luz. Pero, sin embargo, con esta luz él ni siquiera tenía la necesidad de entrecerrar los ojos. Podía mirarla directamente. Se le hacía tan pacífica…

Algunas veces la luz se le acercaría. Él, cuando esta se aproximaría, sentía un consuelo reconfortador. Caminando lentamente hacia ésta, la luz solo se alejaría más. Él sabía que debería estar frustrado, pero no lo estaba. No había forma de describir el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo, porque no había palabras para ello. Había una paz que le inundaba. Todo era perfecto. Su largo pelo caía por su espalda y a medida que miraba hacia abajo, simples pantalones blancos de lino, descalzo. No sintió sed o hambre; no había nada incómodo.

Él habló brevemente con su amante. No intercambiaron palabras, no; en su sueño ellos no necesitaban palabras. Solo con mirar a los ojos del otro dijeron todo lo que era necesario que fuese dicho. Victor sabía que debía estar triste, pero no lo estaba. Las emociones no se sentían de la misma forma aquí; eran distantes. Él hizo una promesa, una que no pudo verbalizar u oír, pero estaba en su corazón. Su amante asintió, besando su mejilla.

La luz se le había vuelto a acercar, siendo bañado en su calidez. Levantando sus brazos en el aire, estaba acogiendo la ducha de luz encima de él, dando pasos lentamente hacia ésta. Una mano tocó gentilmente su pecho. Esos ojos, los ojos de su amante -ojos que él nunca olvidará-, piscinas castaño-oscuras que bailaban en ese momento. Él miró a su amante negar con la cabeza, sonriendo, riendo. El sonido, el primer sonido que había oído durante todo eso, fue música para sus oídos. La mano en su pecho empujó más fuerte, apartándole. Sujetando la mano, él se agarró firmemente. Estaba sintiendo emociones otra vez; el pánico desgarraba a través de su pecho, el dolor agarraba la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron. La luz diluviando en él dolía. Era brillante, artificial. Podía cerrar sus ojos pero daba la sensación de que hubiesen estado cerrados por bastante tiempo. No podía tragar; algo estaba en el camino. Tampoco era realmente capaz de moverse. Todo era brillante, demasiado brillante. Sentía su cabeza pesada y nublada. Un pitido era todo a su alrededor, pero no podía mover su cabeza; había algo reteniéndole.  

Alguien empezó a alborotar a su alrededor, comprobando lo que parecían ser tubos, y el pitido estaba deteniéndose y volviéndose estable. Él todavía solo podía mirar directo hacia arriba. Una voz le llamó. Era ahogada; no podía entenderla, todavía no podía moverse. Así que se quedó ahí echado, tratando de recordar las últimas pocas horas. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que cambiar su vida. Algo debía cambiar y rápido, o la próxima vez no tendría ni de lejos tanta suerte.

Él sabía sin necesidad de que fuse dicho que su amante ya no estaba en este mundo. Había hablado con su amante, prometiendo que viviría una buena vida y que no se lamentaría para siempre. Había prometido cambiar sus formas. No podía continuar siendo el mocoso rico y malcriado que era. No podía continuar siendo frívolo con su vida. Dios tenía otro plan para él.

Pasó otras dos semanas en el hospital. Dejándolo por fin, volvió a casa. Su madre estaba esperándole. Él no podía ir a su apartamento. Demasiados recuerdos de su amante allí. Su madre pagó para que fuse limpiado.

Su vida estaba en cajas, al igual que la de su amante. Sus dos últimos años estaban empaquetados con etiquetas en ellos. Otra vida. Victor se quedó mirando en el espejo. Había perdido peso, un montón de peso; sus costillas sobresalían de su torso. Podía pasar sus dedos hacia abajo, contando cada una. Su estómago hundido, caderas sobresalientes. Volviendo a mirar hacia arriba la mayor sorpresa era el escaso pelo. Debido al traumatismo craneal que ocurrió en el accidente tuvieron que darle puntos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, que se enlazaban hacia arriba hasta su coronilla. Cuando se había despertado había sentido su cabeza ligera. Le habían rapado su largo pelo. Sin su pelo sus ojos eran demasiado largos y sus mejillas demasiado prominentes. Especialmente ahora que esos ojos aguamarinos, siempre vivos con vida, estaban opacos y secos.

Había una caja en su habitación que mantuvo cerrad: las más preciadas posesiones de su amante. Él iría a por ésta por la noche y dormiría con la caja cerca. No le sorprendió encontrar un simple rosario de madera entre las posesiones. Él solía ver a su amante hacer su rosario cada noche. Dedos gentilmente acariciando cada cuenta, boca moviéndose levemente. Las imágenes en la cabeza de Victor hicieron que las lágrimas corrieran otra vez. Él no había hecho un rosario desde niño. Su madre le había enseñado cuando iba a hacer su Primera Comunión.

Cayendo de rodillas al borde de la cama, tomado esas cuentas entre sus dedos, empezó a recitar:

-Dios te salve, María… Llena eres de gracia…

Eso era todo lo que podía recordar. Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más. Frustrado, se levantó, yendo al salón familiar, sabiendo que su madre guardaba una biblia allí. Encontrándola, miró abajo hacia esta. El grueso cuero era suave bajo sus dedos, las paginas doradas. A él siempre le asombró como el lateral de las páginas era dorado. Su madre solía decirle que era dorado ya que era el libro más importante en el mundo. Él se sentaría allí, ojiabierto y tocando las páginas suavemente.

Victor se sentó en la sala de estar, rosario enredado entre sus dedos, biblia en su regazo. Él empezó a leer. Leyó de madrugada, solo parando en la mañana cuando su madre lo encontró, trayéndole café.

Dándole la taza, ella pasó su mano ligeramente sobre su cabeza:

-Mi hermoso hijo, ¿has dormido en absoluto?

Victor negó con la cabeza:

-No, madre. Simplemente, no podía.

Su madre se percató del rosario en su mano en levantar él la taza hacia sus labios. Ella alzó su mano, suavemente tocando la cruz en el extremo de este:

-Vitya, no sabía que tenías uno de estos.

-No lo tenía, madre… Era… -Se atragantó. Su madre asintió, entendiendo.- ¿Podrías… el rosario…?

Su madre anduvo hacia la mesa al lado de la estantería; una pequeña caja en la mesa contenía su rosario. El suyo era delicado: cuentas blancas como perlas y uniones doradas. Ellos usaron las cuentas esa mañana, yendo a través de oraciones. Mano en mano su madre le condujo a través de ello. Sintió paz. Se sintió más cerca de su amante.

-Madre… Quiero ir a misa.

Ella asintió y besó su frente. Al día siguiente ella llevó a Victor a misa; él se sentó allí a escuchar al cura. Podría haber jurado que la misa estaba personalizada solo para él ese día. Sujetó la biblia de su madre, el rosario agarrado en sus dedos.

_Lamentaciones 3:31-33: “Porque el Señor no desecha para siempre. Antes si aflige, también se compadece según la multitud de sus misericordias. Porque no aflige ni entristece voluntariamente a los hijos de los hombres.”_

Victor se vio a sí mismo yendo a la iglesia cada día. Incluso si no había misa, él haría el rosario por horas, mirando a la estatua de la Virgen María. Encendería velas por su amante perdido y se arrodillaría delante del altar de San Antonio -incluso fue a confesarse.

Una tarde estaba encendiendo una vela y rezando por su amante perdido cuando el cura se aproximó, posando una mano en su hombro:

-Joven Vitya, de nuevo aquí.

-Sí, Padre Feltsman -él inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, rezando.

El Padre Feltsman se arrodilló a su lado, ambos arrodillados rezando delante de las velas. Ese fue el momento en que llegó a Victor. Pegó un brinco, sorprendiendo al Padre Feltsman:

-Padre, quiero convertirme en cura.

Victor pasó por la escolarización, el rezo… Y en cinco años se había convertido en cura. El Padre Feltsman estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. La madre de Victor estaba orgullosa de él, pero confundida por su elección de hacer esto:

-Vitya, puedes servir a Dios de muchas formas -ella solía decirle. Él negaba con la cabeza. Estaba decidido.

Trabajó junto al Padre Feltsman por unos años antes de mudarse por su cuenta, separándose en su propia congregación. Él había tomado a otro joven cura bajo sus alas. Las cosas iban bien en su servicio a Dios. Él realmente creía que esto era dónde él necesitaba estar.

Él había estado en esta congregación unos buenos tres meses cuando le vio: tercer banco de la iglesia desde atrás, un pequeño y joven hombre japonés, gafas azules, largos ojos castaños. El coro se encontraba en la mitad de un himno; sin embargo, su respiración se detuvo, su canto se detuvo. Estaba perdido en esos ojos mirando arriba hacia él. Desde el pulpito continuó mirando en esos ojos, incluso después de que el coro parase. Él podía ver el rubor aparecer en las mejillas del chico, pero le sostuvo la mirada. El chico estaba inquieto en el banco y agarraba su biblia.

Él no se acuerda de su sermón, no se acuerda de la escritura que acaba de leer. Trató de mirar alrededor de la congregación, no queriendo parecer absorto, pero sus ojos siempre volverían a dirigirse hacia él; se quedarían trabados en él, mirarían en su interior. Su pulso se aceleraba y podía sentir su cuerpo empezando a sudar.

En la última canción de alabanza todos ellos estaban de pie mientras él se preparaba para dejar la iglesia. Su mirada se trabó de nuevo en los ojos castaños, y agarrando la biblia salió del vestíbulo principal de la iglesia, aguardando para estrechar manos y saludar a la congregación.

Siempre era un proceso lento. El estrechamiento de manos, besos en las mejillas, sonrisas y cumplidos. Normalmente amaba esta parte, atesoraba esos momentos, pero había alguien que deseaba conocer. Esos ojos; tenía que verlos de cerca. Él vio a la pareja de los Katsuki acercarse -la señora Katsuki era la más dulce y la mejor cocinera de los alrededores. Ellos solían invitarle a cenar muy a menudo. Vio al joven de ojos castaños con su brazo enganchado al de la señora Katsuki mientras él se agachaba para susurrar en su oído. Ella reiría y daría palmaditas en su mano mientras él hablaba.

Ella estiró el brazo, tomando su mano, agitándola:

-Oh, Padre Victor, por favor, por favor, conozca a mi hijo, Yuuri -ella hizo un gesto hacia Yuuri.

Esos ojos fijados en él; podría haber jurado que brillaban. Estaba invadido por una sensación cálida que no había sentido en un muy largo tiempo. Estaba invadido por recuerdos de su vida pasada. Extendiendo su mano para alcanzar la de Yuuri no quitó sus ojos de él ni por un segundo. Las manos de Yuuri eran cálidas, suaves, firmes pero gentiles:

-Hola, Yuuri. Es un gran placer conocerte.

-Gracias, Padre.

-Oh, Padre, ¿no es estupendo? Por fin he sido capaz de hacer que Yuuri venga con nosotros a misa -la expresión de la señora Katsuki se iluminó con una sonrisa.

Mirando a Yuuri pudo ver el rubor aumentando en sus mejillas todavía más, cuando se dio cuenta que todavía estaba sujetando sus manos del saludo. No quería soltar la mano, pero sabía que debía hacerlo:

-Bueno, Yuuri, espero tener más de tu presencia.

Yuuri asintió y su madre enganchó su brazo con él de nuevo, llevándole fuera. Él los observó salir de la iglesia, hacia la acera de la calle, todavía brazo con brazo. Lo que no esperaba era que Yuuri se girase y trabase sus ojos con él otra vez. Él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo, volviéndose hacia su congregación para estrechar manos con el siguiente.

Su mente continuaría abstrayéndose con esos ojos castaños que le habían observado desde la congregación esa mañana. Estuvo distraído toda la tarde. Tomó el camino largo hacia casa ya que hacía un tiempo excelente. En esa época del año adoraba mirar como la tierra volvía a la vida, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos. Esos ojos; Yuuri Katsuki.

Una vez en casa fue hacia su habitación. Allí había una caja que mantuvo escondida en su armario. Rebuscado en la caja dio con el rosario, de un oscuro castaño cobrizo con cuentas de madera. Había una fotografía vieja en la caja, una fotografía de otra vida: su brazo alrededor de su amante perdido, esos ojos mirándole fijamente. Victor tuvo que detenerse por un momento, tuvo que parar todo; no era posible que esos ojos pudieran haber sido los mismos. Debía habérselo inventado. Miró a la fotografía de nuevo, cerrando los ojos entonces, recordando a Yuuri. Suspirando pesadamente guardó la caja, asiendo la fotografía y el rosario. ¿Cómo podían dos personas tener los mismos ojos? Debía ser el destino -Dios debía haber hecho esto.

Agarrando el rosario más fuerte supo que tenía que ver a Yuuri de nuevo.

Esa noche el aire era cálido todavía, y las nubes claras. No tenía invitaciones para cenar, así que la idea de un paseo por la ciudad parecía buena. El Padre Victor era una persona muy solitaria. Creció siempre teniendo muchos amigos, pero siempre se preguntó si era él o su dinero lo que ellos amaban. Él necesitaba estar alrededor de gente; amaba su iglesia, pero era una vida muy solitaria. Su casa era una pequeña cabaña detrás de la iglesia, en el bosque, con una habitación individual, pero era más que suficiente para él. No tenía a nadie con quien compartirla, así que no importaba.

La ciudad no estaba lejos de la casa y la distancia le permitió pensar mientras caminaba por la acera. Lo que le gustaba acerca de las ciudades pequeñas era que siempre podías llegar a una buena cafetería o bar sin demasiados problemas. Todo el mundo conocía a todo el mundo y normalmente una ciudad más grande no estaba muy lejos. Él había experimentado suficiente la vida de la ciudad cuando era más joven y disfrutaba la tranquilidad ahora.

Estaba pensando donde comer cuando vio en una cafetería, en el rincón de la barra, una mata de pelo negro. Vio al chico decaído, dando sorbos de un batido mientras leía un libro. Era gracioso ver a Yuuri allí cuando su mente había estado con él todo el día. De pie, fuera, junto a la ventana, miró como Yuuri daría sorbos lentamente a través de la pajita, esos labios rosados frunciéndose suavemente, sus mejillas levemente chupadas; lo dejó sin aliento. Yuuri pararía de vez en cuando, recolocando sus gafas en lo alto su nariz, después pasando sus manos por su pelo, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Era como si su cuerpo estuviese haciendo todo por su cuenta. El Padre Victor entró en la cafetería y anduvo hacia donde Yuuri estaba. Como Yuuri estaba sentado en un taburete al final de la barra ahora estaban a la misma altura. No pudo evitar sonreír a Yuuri, esos ojos castaños danzando en duda:

-¡Padre Nikiforov! Hola -dijo mientras dejaba su libro y se levantaba.

-Yuuri, no, no, siéntate, insisto. Y por favor, llámame Padre Vic -vio que había un taburete libre a su lado-. ¿Te importa si me uno?

-N-no, para nada -las mejillas de Yuuri estaban teñidas de rosa. Era adorable.

-Fue realmente agradable conocerte hoy. Tu madre y tu padre son verdaderas bendiciones -el Padre Victor había agarrado uno de los menús de plástico, ahora escaneándolo en busca de algo para comer-. ¿Has comido ya? ¿O el batido es tu cena?

Yuuri rio entre dientes y tomó un sorbo de su batido otra vez:

-No, no todavía, estaba siendo… Bueno… Malo… Me gusta pedir el postre primero… -sus mejillas estaban definitivamente rojas ahora. El Padre Victor no podía apartar sus ojos. Solo conocía otra persona en su vida que pidiese su postre primero…

Sacudiendo su cabeza volvió al menú, empujando ese pensamiento lejos:

-Así que, Yuuri, ¿no vienes a la iglesia a menudo?

Yuuri se sonrojó de nuevo, sorbiendo su batido. Todo lo que no podía hacer era el no fijarse en esos labios mientras capturaban la pajita. Vio que él negaba con la cabeza ante esto:

-No… Bueno, no realmente. Aunque lo hice, cuando vivía en casa. Cada domingo… Después de mi Confirmación… Fui a la universidad y después me mudé por un tiempo. No… Bueno, no funcionó, así que estoy instalándome aquí de nuevo. Mamá había estado suplicándome que volviese con ella… -Él podía decir cuán incomodo estaba Yuuri respecto a esto mientras éste jugaba con el envoltorio de su pajita. Estaba doblándolo y desdoblándolo, aplanándolo de nuevo.- Aunque realmente disfruté… De tu sermón hoy… -Él se giró para encontrar esos ojos fijados en sí, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose.- Me sentí como si estuvieras hablando solo para mí.

Continuó observando a Yuuri jugar con el envoltorio de su pajita y sin pensar llevó su mano a reposar sobre la de Yuuri, sonriéndole:

-Estoy esperando ver más de ti… Es decir, en la iglesia.

La comida de Yuuri llegó y él pidió la suya también. Esa tarde ellos hablaron sentados allí y descubrió que Yuuri era contable:

-Ah, el hombre qué nos hace nuestros libros va a retirarse pronto. Nuestro secretario está trabajando tratando de tenerlo todo en orden…

-Yo podría ayudar -él se dio cuenta de que Yuuri había soltado.

Sonriendo, tomó su mano otra vez, estrujándola gentilmente:

-Gracias, Yuuri. Eso realmente nos ayudaría -cualquier cosa que le mantuviese cerca.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
>  
> 
> ¡¡¡Quiero agradecer a izzyisozaki TAAAANTO por editar este desastre!!! ¡¡¡¡No puedo agradecerte suficiente por el trabajo que hiciste!!!! <3
> 
> Increíble Padre Nikiforov hecho por [maddcocoa](http://maddcocoa.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Además, ¡esto NUNCA habría sucedido sin vuestros animos! Solo iba a ser un solo capítulo a raíz de una petición... Eso era todo. Vamos a construir capitulos hasta esto... Y slow burn... Un viaje lento hacia el infierno para todos nosotros. 
> 
> Por favor, ¡deja un comentario o kudos ya que estos me dan energía!
> 
> ¡Estoy en Tumblr también!  
> [Phaytesworld](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Prólogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre antes de 'Confession'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> Por favor, dense cuenta que estoy reorganizando capítulos - para que NO PERDÁIS la cabeza... ¡Yo la estoy perdiendo! (la próxima vez planeare mejor)

-¡Yuuri! ¡El Padre Victor va a venir a cenar esta noche! Estarás aquí, ¿verdad? –Oyó a su madre decir al teléfono, el entusiasmo creándose en su pecho a medida que sentía su pulso empezar a acelerarse. El Padre Victor normalmente estaba por casa de su madre, e incluso cuando él ya no vivía con sus padres muchas noches se pasaba para cenar. Nada le ganaba a la cocina de su madre.

-Pues claro, madre. Ya sabes que siempre me apetecen tus cenas. ¿A qué hora quieres que venga?

-Oh, cariño, cualquier hora está bien. La cena estará alrededor de las seis o así. Así que acaba en el trabajo y luego ven, ¿vale?

Volvió a su escritorio, golpeando sus pies por debajo, suspirando pesadamente, Oh, odiaba su trabajo. Era bueno en él, pero lo odiaba. Siempre estaba apartando papeles, hacienda fichas y bueno… No viviendo. Claro, él tenía su graduado, sacaba un buen dinero de su trabajo, pero eso era todo. Nada le hacía seguir hacia adelante realmente. Apartando papeles alrededor de su escritorio, ahora estaba ansioso para que el día acabase. Le encantaba cuando el Padre Victor se acercaba a cenar. El hombre estaba tan lleno de vida… Muy animado cuando hablaba, siempre amaba la comida de su madre (aunque, es decir, ¿y quién no?) y a él de verdad le gustaba mirar al hombre, por muy inapropiado que fuese. Yuuri sentía profunda lujuria por el Padre Nikiforov. La había sentido desde que su madre lo arrastró a la iglesia aquel día. Él se quedó anonadado y helado en el banco. El hombre tenía un pelo rubio cenizo que le cubría un ojo y su voz era como música para sus oídos. Ahora él era muy activo en la iglesia.

Pensando, el final de su jornada estaba casi por acabar, y se encaminó hacia la casa de su madre. Ella estaría en proceso de preparar la cena a esas alturas y si tenía todo bien calculado podría ayudar cocinando. Como pensó tuvo tiempo de ayudarla en la cocina. Rebanando y cortando las verduras para la ensalada, puso el arroz en la arrocera y  removió la olla un poco más. Su padre había llegado a casa por entonces y fue al salón a relajarse delante de la tele.

La siguiente vez que sonó el timbre supo que era el Padre Nikiforov. Yuuri sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia la puerta. Su boca se secó y se olvidó de cómo hablar, sabiendo que él estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Siempre era así cuando él aparecía. Abriéndola, como era de esperar, él estaba allí. De nítido negro, camisa de botones y con su alzacuellos.

-¡Ah! Hola, Yuuri –él sostenía una botella de vino para la cena.

Yuuri la aceptó, invitándole dentro. En ir a por el vino sus dedos se rozaron y Yuuri supo que sus mejillas estaban enrojeciéndose. Los dos caminaron hacia la cocina para saludar a su madre. Ella, por supuesto, siempre estaba feliz de que el Padre Victor viniera a cenar.

-Padre Victor, ¿querrías sentarte en el salón mientras acabamos aquí? –Preguntó su madre.

-Oh, no, señora Katsuki. No me importaría ayudar en la cocina. Me encanta cocinar -el Padre Nikiforov se colocó a su lado, sus brazos rozándose levemente, causando que una chispa se encendiera en Yuuri.- ¡Nadie nunca me deja ayudar cocinando y lo echo de menos!

-Bueno, no seré yo la que te lo impida entonces. Puedes ayudar a Yuuri mientras voy a poner la mesa –la madre de Yuuri salió de la habitación.   
  
-¿Necesitas ayuda cortando, Yuuri? –preguntó el Padre Nikiforov.

Yuuri asintió, temiendo que si se movía sus brazos se rozarían de nuevo; ya estaba sintiendo el calor del ligero contacto de sus brazos. El Padre Nikiforov se movió para agarrar otra tabla para cortar y un cuchillo, rompiendo su toque. Yuuri espiró lentamente, preguntándose si estaba aliviado o decepcionado de que el contacto se hubiese roto.

Antes de que pudiese pensar él estaba de nuevo a su lado, suficientemente cerca para que sus caderas casi se tocasen, sus brazos definitivamente tocándose, si no más que la otra vez. Podía sentir el brazo flexionándose contra el suyo cuando el Padre Nikiforov alzaba y bajaba el cuchillo para trocear las zanahorias. El ligero roce de la camisa del Padre Nikiforov contra él, el ser consciente de que era _su_ brazo haciendo esto, su brazo que mantuvo un firme movimiento hasta que estiraba el brazo y cogía otra. Tragar era difícil; respirar era difícil; toda su mente estaba inundada con ese hombre.

Inspirando lentamente, el jabón cítrico que el Padre Nikiforov usaba era leve, pero presente. Yuuri volvió a cortar firmemente también. Había calma en la pequeña cocina; tener al Padre Nikiforov a su lado era estupendo, casi tranquilizador, con el mínimo contacto entre ellos:

-¿Qué tal ha ido tu día, Yuuri?

-Ha… Ha ido bien. Gracias por preguntar, Padre Nikiforov.

-¡Yuuri! ¡No seas tan formal conmigo! Padre Vic está más que bien –él sonrío a Yuuri al decir esto, colocando su mano en su hombro, rozando su pulgar adelante y atrás, dos veces. La sensación de esos largos dedos, quemando en su hombro, le hacía sentir más ligero. Todo se ralentizó, casi deteniéndose.

Entonces la mano desapareció. El Padre Victor se había movido, inclinándose sobre la encimera en la dirección de Yuuri para coger el colador, presionando sus caderas juntas en hacerlo, sus antebrazos rozándose. Volviendo a estar sobre sus pies, el Padre Victor sonrió a Yuuri de nuevo. Él podía sentir el rubor en su cara cada vez que le sonreía.

Se enzarzaron en una conversación relajada, los dos riendo mientras preparaban la ensalada. Después de que acabasen de cortar, el Padre Victor se había apoyado en la encimera, hablando mientras Yuuri les hacía té. Era fácil y relajado. A Yuuri siempre le encantaba cuando el Padre Victor venía.

-¡Yuuri! ¡Mira el arroz! ¡Debe estar casi listo! –Oyó a su madre avisar desde el salón.

Yendo hacia la arrocera el vapor de la tapa pilló su muñeca. Sintiendo como si fuego hubiese lamido allí retiró su mano:

-¡ARGH! –Gritó, agarrando su muñeca, lagrimas surgiendo en sus ojos.

-¡Yuuri! –Chilló el Padre Victor, viéndole sostener su brazo.

Apresurándose, el Padre Victor agarró el brazo de Yuuri, empujándole hacia la pica y abriendo el agua fría. Yuuri podía ver su muñeca enrojecida, y dolía. Yuuri estaba respirando hondo, tratando de no llorar. El Padre Victor estaba sosteniendo gentilmente su brazo bajo el agua, acariciando su antebrazo mientras le ayudaba. Al principio Yuuri no lo notó, pero en bajar el dolor se volvió muy consciente de esto. Mirando arriba, vio el pelo rubio cenizo colgando sobre su ojo, la preocupada y dura expresión en su rostro, esos ojos aguamarinos fijados en su muñeca y el pequeño frote sobre su antebrazo.    
  
Inspirando profundamente, Yuuri trató de no concentrarse en el contacto o en lo muy cerca que estaban. Sabía que en ese momento estaban compartiendo el mismo aire. Rezaba para que el Padre Victor no pudiese oír su corazón aporreando en su pecho ahora mismo, tan fuerte que sabía que había un eco en la pequeña cocina debido a este.

El Padre Victor todavía rozaba su antebrazo. Después de soltarlo, habló:

-Quédate quieto, Yuuri, mantenlo bajo el agua un momento –oyó al Padre Victor, mirando en la nevera antes de volver detrás suyo.

El Padre Victor presionó su  pecho contra la espalda de Yuuri, colocando esos brazos alrededor de sus lados y lentamente cerrando el grifo. Él tenía mantequilla en una mano:

-Esto ayudará. Quédate quieto, Yuuri –dijo bajito en su oído. 

Él estaba cerca, muy cerca. Podía sentir el murmullo de su hablar en su espalda, estando presionado tan cerca de él. Cuando él hablo, sintió el aire escapar de sus labios, contra su oreja. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina hacia abajo. Podía sentir un retorcimiento en sus pantalones, y respirando profundamente deseó que parase.

El Padre Victor se mantuvo detrás de él, brazos rodeándole; mientras una mano le frotaba la mantequilla en su mantequilla para aliviar la quemadura, la otra aguantaba gentilmente su brazo. Se inclinó sobre su hombro y cada vez que habló él sabía que sus labios estaban cerca de su oreja.

Sintiendo el cálido y húmedo aliento cosquillear en su oreja, su espalda contra el pecho del Padre Victor, Yuuri cerró sus ojos. Era incluso demasiado. En cierto momento pensó que podía sentir su mejilla contra su cara, pero tenía miedo de abrir sus ojos.

Sus dedos rozando levemente su quemadura eran suaves, gentiles, cariñosos… Yuuri trató de relajarse, pero todo era demasiado. Demasiado del Padre Victor estaba consumiéndolo en ese momento:

-¿Yuuri?

-¿Hrm? –Apenas le salió.

-Yuuri, ¿cómo se siente? ¿Está bajando la sensación de ardor?

‘ _NO!_ ’

-Sí. Gr…Gracias…  
  
-¿Dónde tenéis el botiquín de primeros auxilios? Deberíamos ponerle algo de pomada y vendarlo.

Yuuri asintió y miró hacia arriba de la ventana. El Padre Victor también lo vio, el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Él trajo el botiquín, de vuelta donde estaba Yuuri, estando cerca otra vez, de nuevo detrás de Yuuri. Esos brazos a su alrededor, abriendo el agua, lavándola levemente.   
  
-No quiero dejar la mantequilla. Lo siento, Yuuri. De saber que había un botiquín aquí no habría frotado mantequilla encima. Solo sabía que mi abuela me había hecho esto una vez cuando me quemé de pequeño…

La cabeza de Yuuri daba vueltas. El Padre Victor era tan gentil, presionado contra él, sus manos apenas tocándole del todo… Mientras hablaba, escalofríos le recorrían la espina, provocando cosquilleo en sus extremidades. Esto causó que se apoyara más en el Padre Victor. Escuchó una leve aspiración y las manos del Padre Victor se detuvieron momentáneamente antes de que volvieran a lavarle gentilmente.

Usó una toalla para dar toquecitos hasta secarle. Yuuri solo podía estar de pie ahí, mirando la concentración en la cara del hombre. Esos hermosos ojos aguamarinos buscando dentro del botiquín por lo que estaban tratando de encontrar:

-¡Ah, aquí está!

Volviendo su rostro hacia Yuuri tomó su brazo con cuidado, aplicando la pomada con sus dedos cautelosamente. La frotó en pequeños círculos, casi sin tocarle:

-No te hago daño, ¿verdad, Yuuri? –Yuuri miró al Padre Victor en detenerse sus dedos. Notó esos ojos aguamarinos observándole. Él tragó.

-Yo… Estoy bien. Gr… Gracias –tartamudeó.

El Padre Victor rio en coger la gasa:

-Oh, Yuuri, eres tan adorable a veces –la sonrisa del Padre Victor era contagiosa y Yuuri sabía que estaba ruborizándose también.

Podía sentir el ardor subir a sus mejillas mientras la gasa estaba siendo envuelta alrededor de su muñeca. Sonriendo, el Padre Victor le miró:

-Ya está. ¿Qué tal se siente?

-Bien. Gracias, Padre Victor.

-Perfecto. Déjame limpiar esto entonces.

La madre de Yuuri entró y empezó a llevar todo a la mesa.

Durante la comida todo fue bien… Aparte del hecho de que el Padre Victor había sido sentado a su lado. Aparte del hecho que se sentó con su muslo firmemente presionado contra el suyo. Aparte del hecho que podía mover sutilmente su pierna. Aparte del hecho que esto estaba volviéndolo loco. En la cocina con el cortar, la quemadura y el roce, y ahora la cena y la pierna. Yuuri pensó que iba a morir antes de que todo esto se acabase.

Pensando para sí mismo mientras sentía ese muslo arder contra el suyo… ¿Lo sabía él? No había forma de que lo supiese… ¿Verdad? Yuuri estaba sentado derecho, lo más derecho que su espalda le permitía. El Padre Victor se había reclinado casualmente, su brazo acomodado sobre el respaldo de la silla de Yuuri. Había sido una comida fantástica y el Padre Victor estaba lleno. Él estaba reclinado hacia atrás, tomando sorbos de su vino.

Yuuri finalmente se levantó de la silla ya que la pierna presionada contra él le ardía profundamente en su interior. Recogiendo los platos se apresuró hacia la cocina. Agarrándose al borde de la pica, su corazón acelerándose en su pecho, su visión se tornó algo vertiginosa. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? No podía aguantar todo esto. Tenía la precisa cantidad de poderío para correr fuera de la cocina y simplemente irse a casa.

-¡Ah, Yuuri! –Allí estaba esa voz otra vez, la voz que podría seguir a través de los fuegos del infierno.

Miró al Padre Victor de pie en el umbral de la puerta, trayendo unos cuantos platos:

-Tu madre dice que hace una tarde estupenda y que deberías enseñarme los huertos de atrás –su sonrisa era contagiosa y Yuuri asintió en acuerdo.

Los huertos estaban empezando a florecer lentamente. Por la tarde podías ver las flores completas mecidas gentilmente por la brisa mientras el cielo se iluminaba en tonalidades de morado y rosa. Tenían ocho largas líneas de árboles y ellos caminaron hacia abajo por la hilera central. Yuuri siempre amaba salir a los huertos. Eran pacíficos. Yuuri solía encontrarse bastante a sí mismo allí fuera para pensar. De niño solía esconderse, trepando a las ramas todo lo alto que podía, quedando oculto por las hojas y las flores. A veces incluso se quedaría dormido si el día era cálido. Su madre siempre temía que se cayera de un árbol, ya que solían encontrarle rápidamente dormido sobre una rama con su espalda apoyada contra el tronco.

Era una tarde tranquila. Anduvieron en silencio por un rato largo. La brisa estaba soplando levemente y Yuuri podía ver el pelo rubio cenizo moviéndose un poco mientras continuaban a través del huerto.

-Yuuri, ¿cómo está tu muñeca?

Yuuri siempre adoraba como la voz del Padre Victor sonaba tan suave y aterciopelada. Él solía sentarse en la misa, colgándose de cada palabra que salía de esa boca. Sus labios solían curvarse en ciertas silabas y a veces Yuuri solo miraría su boca, escuchando cada palabra que salía. Era casi como si el Padre Victor hubiese escogido cuales rodarían en su lengua y dentro de sus oídos.

Mirando abajo hacia su muñeca, tocó el vendaje levemente, recodando cuán gentilmente el Padre Victor lo había puesto en él, recordando también cuán gentiles esos dedos eran sobre su piel:

-Está… Está mejor… Gracias.

Se habían detenido en uno de los manzanos, florecido completamente, prometiendo dar plenitud de fruta. Yuuri estaba apoyado contra el tronco mientras empezaba a mirar la línea de árboles a su alrededor hacia un lado. Su familia siempre había trabajado los huertos; habían pasado de su bisabuelo a su abuelo y ahora a su padre. Su padre le dijo que un día serían suyos o de su hermana.

El Padre Victor estaba allí de pie delante de él, cerca de nuevo. Había tomado el brazo de Yuuri, acariciando gentilmente el vendaje en él. Cosquilleaba un poco y Yuuri se encogió, sintiendo la corteza presionada contra su espalda mientras él hacía esto. El Padre Victor le miró, sus ojos aguamarinos fijados firmemente en los suyos. Ladeó la cabeza levemente, como si estuviese perdido en sus pensamientos. Él todavía estaba sosteniendo la muñeca de Yuuri con cuidado, perdido en sus pensamientos:

-¿Estás viéndote con alguien especial últimamente, Yuuri?

Yuuri pensó que era una pregunta extraña. ¿Por qué iba él a preguntarle eso? Yuuri no había estado viendo a nadie. Yuuri nunca veía a nadie. Nunca nadie le había interesado a Yuuri. Su madre solía montarle citas a ciegas; solía forzarse a ir, sentarse y escuchar a alguna chica hablar sin parar. No le interesaba. Las chicas no le interesaban; aunque, para ser totalmente sincero, sabía que muchos hombres tampoco le interesaban. Lo que le interesaba era el cura rubio de pie delante de él, acariciando suavemente su brazo, fuera, en los huertos, mientras el sol se ponía.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza mientras espiraba:

-N…No. A… Ahora mismo no.

El Padre Victor giró su cabeza levemente, observando a Yuuri.  

Él tomó su mano, acariciando su brazo y apartó un fleco de pelo fuera de su frente. De alguna forma se había acercado más, estando ellos solo a unos centímetros. Sus respiraciones estaban mezclándose con la brisa de la tarde. El Padre Victor solo estaba mirándole profundamente. Su corazón saltó a su garganta, el tronco del árbol clavándose todavía más en su espalda. Concentrándose, trató de controlar su respiración.

-¿Por qué no, Yuuri? ¿No deberías estar pensando en una familia? –Él podría haber jurado que el Padre Victor había dado unos pasos más cerca.

Estaba tan cerca que estaba seguro que podía contar todas las pestañas de su ojo. Yuuri sabía que había solo unos centímetros entre ellos; él estaba así de cerca. Él podía sentir el calor irradiando del cuerpo del Padre Victor, tan cerca como estaba.

-No… No lo… Yo… No lo sé… -Yuuri estaba balbuceando.

Estar tan cerca del Padre Victor estaba embriagando su cabeza. Nada estaba enfocado. Todo estaba borroso. Su cuerpo tenía escalofríos y el bello de sus brazos se erizó. El Padre Victor se dio cuenta, alzando sus manos, frotando sus brazos. Era como si fuego estuviese lamiendo su piel con cada contacto. Él frotó sus brazos hacia arriba y hacia abajo un par de veces más. Yuuri había dejado de respirar otra vez.

-Yuuri, ¿tienes frío? Es una tarde estupenda. ¿Te está pillando la brisa? Puede que debamos volver dentro…

Yuuri estaba negando con la cabeza. Quería quedarse justo allí con el Padre Victor y no irse nunca. Quería rodearle con sus brazos y sentir más de la calidez de ese cuerpo. Quería que el Padre Victor nunca quitase sus manos de él.

Tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que las manos no estaban moviéndose pero todavía sostenían sus antebrazos. El agarre era gentil pero firme. Él no creyó que fuera posible pero el Padre Victor se inclinó más, susurrando en su oído:

-Yuuri, dime que pasa por tu cabeza. Tus ojos… Brillan. ¿Qué les hace hacer esto? –Podía sentir al Padre Victor hablar en su oreja, tan cerca que sabía que su boca estaba justo allí.

Él estaba luchando simplemente por no arquear su cuerpo y gemir. Yuuri no dijo nada. Solo se quedó allí, siendo sujetado por sus brazos, la totalidad de su cuerpo pareciendo estar en llamas. Esta vez el Padre Victor se inclinó más, apenas presionándole, pero tocándole:

-Respira, Yuuri.

Yuuri dejó ir el aire que estaba reteniendo. Era muy consciente de cómo sus abdómenes y pechos estaban tocándose en ese momento, en inclinarse el Padre Victor hacia su oreja para hablar. Era muy consciente de los pájaros cantando sus cantos nocturnos. Era muy consciente de la brisa soplando el pelo del Padre Victor en su cara, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz.

No sabía qué hacer pero sabía que su excitación iba a notarse pronto si no cambiaban la posición en la que estaban. Un teléfono empezó a sonar y, con él, lo que sonó como un suspiro de decepción del Padre Victor, retirándose, sacando su teléfono del bolsillo y andando unos pasos lejos:

-Sí… Vale… ¿Dónde? Dame media hora –acabando la llamada anduvo de nuevo hacia Yuuri y tomó brevemente su mano-. Lo siento, Yuuri; debo irme. Debo dar unos últimos sacramentos. ¿Puedes llevarme de vuelta?

Yuuri asintió y desanduvieron el huerto lo más rápido que pudieron andar. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡Esto solo ha llegado tan lejos gracias a TODOS VOSOTROS! Esto es lo que me lleva a pecar... ¡Esto es lo que me lleva al infierno! Pecadores, comentad y dejad kudos... <3 (dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho) Espero no estar decepcionando a nadie...
> 
> ¿Continuamos pecando? ¿Qué nos traerá nuestra fe a continuación? ¡Hacérmelo saber!
> 
> ¡Quiero dar las gracias a izzyisozaki MUCHÍSIMO por editar este desastre! ¡¡¡No puedo agradecerte suficiente por limpiar el desastre que esto era!!! <3
> 
> ¡Estoy en Tumblr también!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto ocurre antes de 'Confession'. No hay pecado realmente aquí, será un progreso lento-slow burn, así que aguanta esto... "Ocurrirá"... Eventualmente.
> 
> Esta es la tercera parte de the Sins of the Flesh Series... Confession y el Padre Nikiforov... "Trabajaremos" hasta esas escenas... Y más allá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> Los fuegos del inferno estan ardiendo lento... Pero oigo que el calor está aumentando...

Yuuri había empezado a ir a la iglesia dos veces a la semana después de salir del trabajo. Juntos revisarían las finanzas y él manejaría los libros por el Padre Victor. Estos estaban gravemente anticuados y Yuuri se ofreció a instalar un programa en el ordenador para estos, para hacer las cosas más fáciles. Yuuri sabía que tomaría tiempo pero ayudar en la iglesia y pasar más tiempo con el Padre Victor hacia que mereciese la pena.

Se dio cuenta que las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, si iba a ir a la iglesia después, se aseguraría de escoger cuidadosamente un atuendo y tomarse tiempo de peinar su pelo hacia atrás. Se sentía ridículo haciendo esto, pero se vio a sí mismo cada vez enfrente del espejo cepillándolo hacia atrás con su peine. De alguna forma se las apañó para ponerse una pizca de colonia, para después sentir sus mejillas volverse cálidas. Sacudió su cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido por gastar tanto tiempo solo para ir a trabajar e ir a ayudar a la iglesia. Había algo incordiándole. Sabía que estaba enamorado del cura, y sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en el Padre Nikiforov le atraía. Era como si un fuego estuviese encendido en él, el cual no podía ser apagado… Y que solo hacía que crecer.  

Esos días el trabajo solía pasar dolorosamente lento. Su cabeza apenas estaba en su trabajo y solía mirar el reloj solo esperando que su jornada acabase. Solía encontrarse a sí mismo perdido en sus pensamientos acerca del Padre Nikiforov: la forma en la que solía hablar, su acento bailando sobre sus labios… Se encontraba a sí mismo mirando como su boca solía moverse, el sonido de su voz cosquilleando en su oreja.

A él le encantaba estar en la oficina de la iglesia. Normalmente el Padre Victor se quedaría cerca, inclinándose sobre su hombro mientras él revisaba el programa, colocando sus números y gastos. Era un trabajo aburrido y tedioso, aunque el Padre Victor siempre parecía embelesado y ansioso al respecto. Solía iluminarse cuando los números empezaban a alinearse, diciendo que no sabía cómo habían pasado tanto tiempo haciéndolo a mano.

Yuuri solía reír y continuar revisando los libros escritos a mano, constantemente mirando de nuevo su ordenador mientras escribía. Seguían haciendo las cosas a mano hasta que tuvo todo entrado. Sabía que el proceso iría mucho más rápido si no estuviese siendo distraído por el Padre Victor inclinándose sobre él, mejilla cerca de la suya, mirando la pantalla. Solía ralentizarle, sabiendo que todo lo que tenía que hacer era girar su cabeza para que el Padre Victor estuviese allí mismo. Había veces que podía jurar que podía sentir el aliento del Padre Victor en su oreja. Yuuri solía retorcerse un poco y tendría que carraspear. No iba a acabar de hacer nada a ese paso:

-Padre Nikiforov…

-Por favor, Yuuri, Padre Vic es más que aceptable –él puso su mano en su hombro. Yuuri tuvo que cerrar sus ojos, empujando sus gafas arriba de su nariz.

-Padre Victor, lo siento, tu espalda… Estando inclinado… Vas a hacerte daño. ¿Por qué no te sientas? –Movió más su ordenador sobre el escritorio para que los dos pudieran verlo, deslizando los libros un poco.

Siempre era así, cada vez. Él debía señalarle al Padre Victor que sentarse era mejor que inclinarse. La primera solía siempre acercarle a él, pero aquí no había nadie mirando. Le hacía sentirse de formas que no debía, especialmente en la iglesia.

El Padre Victor había acercado una silla y la había puesto justo a su lado. Él se inclinaría hacia adelante, permitiendo que sus hombros se tocasen. El primer contacto siempre solía hacer que su respiración se detuviese por un minuto. Yuuri notó que el Padre Victor siempre parecía estar tocándole. Puede que esa fuese la persona que él era. Las primeras veces que habían hecho todo eso juntos realmente lo llevó a su límite, no estando seguro de cómo manejarlo. Era una mano en su hombro mientras se inclinaba sobre él, tocando su brazo, al límite de que incluso empujó sus gafas hacia atrás por él.

Le recordó a la noche en el huerto, estando tan cerca de él. Hubo un momento en que podría haber jurado que el Padre Victor estaba a punto de besarle. Él solía sacudir su cabeza y apartar esos pensamientos. Él tenía que estar imaginándolo. ‘Los curas católicos no hacen eso’, solía decirse. Solo era que algo parecía tan diferente cuando estaban juntos… No podía señalar qué era, pero sabía que quería más, pero sabía que no debía. Él solía reprimir estos pensamientos.

El Padre Victor se había estirado sobre él, cogiendo un libro, la totalidad de su cuerpo arqueada encima de él mientras hacía esto, su hombro presionándose en su pecho momentáneamente. Yuuri sabía que su corazón iba a salirse de su pecho y que se desmayaría si no empezaba a respirar otra vez. El olor del Padre Victor –incienso, madera y especias. Cerrando sus ojos, trató de grabar esa esencia en la memoria; no quería olvidarla nunca.  

-¿Sería más fácil si aguanto el libro aquí o mejor que recite algunos números para ti?

-Uh… Sí… Claro, eso sería… De ayuda –Yuuri susurró mientras trataba de concentrarse en su hoja de cálculo.

Habían trabajado por mucho tiempo, perdiendo la noción del tiempo. Yuuri podía escuchar su estómago rugiendo y miró su reloj. Eran ya más de las ocho.

-Padre Victor, se está haciendo tarde. Probablemente deberíamos empezar a irnos –escuchó su estómago rugir otra vez. Ese día no había comido desde el almuerzo y, por mucho que lo odiase, tenía hambre.

-Oh, Yuuri, sí, déjame disculparme. No me había dado cuenta que te retuve hasta tan tarde. Debes estar famélico. Yo lo estoy.

-No me importa ayudar. Además, estamos haciendo un buen progreso aquí.

-Sí, es cierto. Vamos, tengo algo de cazuela que Yuuko me trajo. Podríamos calentarla.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se enrojecieron:

-¿Te refieres a…? -¿De verdad estaba sugiriendo lo que él creía que estaba sugiriendo? ¿El ir y cenar a su casa?

-Vamos, Yuuri, recoge; mi cabaña está justo detrás de la iglesia –vio al Padre Victor cerrando el libro y dejándolo en el cajón del escritorio. Su estómago rugió de nuevo.- Yuuri, puedo oír tu estomago desde aquí –el Padre Victo sonrió, mirándole directamente.

-Solo déjame asegurarme de que todo se guarda –Yuuri balbuceó, con su ordenador y lo guardó todo en su sitio. Agarró su bandolera, guardándolo.

Habían salido de la iglesia y Yuuri se quedó ahí mientras el Padre Victor cerraba la puerta de atrás. Sujetó su bolsa firmemente a su lado, no estando seguro de qué pensar de todo esto. Anduvieron a través del borde del bosque bajando por un tipo de camino de acceso. El sol ya se había puesto y podías oír los insectos zumbando alrededor. Había luces que subían por el camino y pronto estuvieron en la cabaña. Era pequeña y escondida en los árboles. Yuuri pensó que era perfecta. El Padre Victor abrió la puerta y la sostuvo mientras Yuuri la atravesaba.

El Padre Victor había encendido la lámpara de la mesita. Yuuri miró alrededor: el salón donde estaban era pequeño. Había un sofá, una mesa de café y la mesita. Había una televisión pequeña y lo que parecía una radio. Había un cuadro de La última cena en la pared detrás del sofá y una cruz de madera en la otra pared.

-Deja tu bolsa, Yuuri. Voy a calentar algo de comida. Hay una tele y una radio. Por favor, ponte cómodo.

Yuuri no estaba realmente seguro de qué hacer, así que dejó su bolsa al lado de puerta y se sentó incómodamente. No había mucho en la cabaña; eso no le sorprendía para nada. Solo estaba sorprendido de estar allí.

-Yuuri, ¿te gusta el vino? Tengo un poco de tinto –escuchó gritar desde la cocina. Estaba incomodo así que se levantó y anduvo hasta la cocina.

-S…Sí… El tinto está bien –se plantó en el umbral, observando al Padre Victor abrir la botella y sacar dos copas de vino simples sin tallo.

Cuando el Padre Victor se dio cuenta de que Yuuri estaba allí, sonrió y empezó a abrir la botella. Su sonrisa le haría sonrojarse un poco y él sabía esto, pero no le importaba mientras esa sonrisa continuase.

-Espero que el Merlot esté bien –mantuvo esa sonrisa en su expresión y Yuuri asintió.

Nunca fue muy fan del vino, pero ahora mismo el vino sonaba bien. Había una pequeña mesa de cocina con dos sillas al lado. Victor le dio una copa e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa. Se sentaron y Victor solo estaba observándole, Yuuri moviéndose incomodo en su sito.

-Oh, Yuuri, déjame que me disculpe. No estoy acostumbrado a tener compañía –el Padre Victor rio, entonces tomó un sorbo de su vino-. Esta es una profesión muy solitaria, debo admitir.

-¿Oh? –Yuuri nunca lo había pensado de esa forma. Se figuró que el Padre Victor tenía razón. Por supuesto, él tenía la congregación, pero fuera de eso, eso era todo.

Victor se recostó y cruzó su tobillo con su rodilla:

-Sí, quiero decir, la parroquia es increíble, no me malinterpretes. Muchas noches puedo cenar en casa de una familia, pero al final del día solo estamos yo y Dios –observó al Padre Victor hacer el signo de la cruz.

-Oh, ya veo –Yuuri no sabía que decir, así que bebió de su vino.

Se sentaron en silencio ya que ninguno sabía qué decir ahora que no estaban trabajando en los libros. Yuuri casi había acabado su copa cuando el Padre Victor la rellenó de nuevo. Estaba diciéndose a sí mismo una y otra vez que no se lo quedara mirando. No creía que el hombre tuviese idea alguna de cuán hermoso era. Después de unos cuantos minutos de un tenso silencio, el Padre Victor entabló conversación:

-Es estupendo verte de vuelta en la iglesia.

-Sí, es estupendo estar de vuelta. Lo había echado de menos todo, la verdad –Yuuri estaba tratando de no golpearse a sí mismo. Desearía saber qué decir, pero nunca era el que iniciaba la conversación-. Así que, um… ¿Cuánto tiempo has… bueno… estado haciendo esto?

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Ya sabes… Ser cura y todo eso.

-Bueno he estado llevando mis propias parroquias por unos cuantos años ya.

-¿Qué te hizo decidirlo?

El temporizador se apagó debido a la cena. Victor sonrió y fue a por la comida. La cazuela olía increíble. Les sirvió dos platos y se sentaron a comer en silencio. Yuuri no se dio cuenta de cuán hambriento estaba realmente y las dos copas de vino de verdad le habían golpeado en tener el estomaga vacío.

Relajándose después de acabar su plato, tomó sorbos de su vino. Observó al Padre Victor mirándole fijamente. Podía sentir el rubor subir a sus mejillas. A veces, cuando lo pillaba mirándole, le hacía preguntarse qué estaba pensando él. Siempre parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos en esos momentos… Entonces solía sonreír cuando sus ojos se encontraban:

-Gracias, Padre, la cena estaba estupenda.

-Oh, Yuuri, no me des las gracias; el mérito es de Yuuko.

Yuuri fue a lavar los platos cuando el Padre Victor agarró su muñeca:

-Yuuri, no, déjame hacerlo. Por favor, siéntate.

Volviendo a sentarse observó al Padre Victor coger los dos platos, dejándolos en la pica:

-Vamos al comedor a sentarnos un rato, ¿sí?

Yuuri asintió y fueron al salón. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a mover nerviosamente las manos. No estaba seguro de qué decir realmente y odiaba como podía costarle tanto a veces solo hablar con la gente:

-Yuuri, ¿qué ocurre? –Podía ver la preocupación en la expresión del Padre Victor.

-Ugh… Nada. Nada, solo es que… Bueno…

-Oh, Yuuri, solo relájate. Termínate tu vino. Aquí; déjame poner algo de música, ¿vale? –Podía ver al Padre Victor levantarse, yendo hacia la radio, poniendo algo suave.- ¿Ves? Un poco de ruido de fondo está bien. Siempre dejo esto así; me hace sentir menos solo.

-¿Es de verdad tan solitario?

-Mucho –el Padre Victor se sentó en el otro lado del sofá. Yuuri miró hacia arriba y vio esos ojos aguamarinos fijados en él.

Yuuri se movió nerviosamente un poco más, pero fue capaz de acabarse su copa de vino. Incluso habiendo cenado podía sentir los efectos en él. No estaba acostumbrado a beber:

-Um… Padre, ¿te importa si bebo agua? Estoy sintiendo algo el vino. Yo realmente no… Y está empezando a…

-Oh, Yuuri, ¡sí, sí! No pienses siquiera que tienes que preguntar –el Padre Victor se levantó y fue a la cocina, trayéndole a Yuuri algo de agua-. Está bien, solo recuéstate y relájate. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre dónde estabas antes de volver a casa?

Entablaron una conversación sencilla. Yuuri había bebido de un trago su agua y estaba relajándose en el sofá. Una vez dejó de moverse nerviosamente todo estaba fluyendo suavemente. Yuuri habló de sus días en la universidad y después de cómo trató de quedarse por ahí pero no sintiéndose bien del todo con ello, así que volvió a casa para estar cerca de su familia. Yuuri había estado hablando mucho y empezó a sentirse cohibido otra vez. Vio al Padre Victor sonreírle y volvió a relajarse. Tomó un rato pero realmente estaba cómodo a su alrededor:

-Así que, Padre,… ¿Cómo decidiste… hacerte… bueno, ya sabes… hacerte cura?

-Ah, sí, bueno, Yuuri, verás… No siempre viví la vida simple. Aunque no vamos a profundizar en todo ello ahora, pero tuve un accidente de coche. Fue realmente malo. Todavía tengo la cicatriz que me va hacia abajo por detrás de la cabeza. Si miras de cerca puedes verla –el Padre Victor la había trazado con sus dedos y ladeó la cabeza hacia Yuuri.

-¿De verdad? –Yuuri estaba intrigado y se había alzado sobre sus rodillas en el sofá, poniéndose al lado del Padre Victor.

Yuuri no estaba seguro si era él sintiéndose cómodo, el vino, o la combinación de ambos. Él había tomado la mano del Padre Victor donde estaba trazando la cicatriz en su cabeza y la movió. No podía creer cuán suave era su pelo. Yuuri no estaba prestando atención a como de cerca se había puesto del Padre Victor, y estaba separando su pelo, buscando la cicatriz. Podía ahora ver la cicatriz: era rosa e iba de la base de su cráneo hasta la coronilla. Yuuri estaba usando su dedo, trazándola cuando volvió a la realidad de golpe. Estaba arrodillado al lado del Padre Victor, su muslo y su cadera presionada contra él mientras se inclinaba trazando la cicatriz en su cabeza. Su cara se enrojeció inmediatamente y se retiró del Padre Victor, volviendo a su asiento en el sofá. Tosió nerviosamente y volvieron a la conversación ligera.

Entre el vino, la música y el largo día Yuuri estaba sintiéndose muy adormecido y acabó dando una cabezada en el borde del sofá.

  


 

  
  
El Padre Victor contuvo su aliento. De alguna forma Yuuri se había puesto de rodillas a su lado, presionándose contra él y pasando sus dedos por su pelo. Sintió su pecho tensándose y supo que había olvidado todo acerca de respirar en ese momento. El muslo de Yuuri estaba presionado contra él y sus dedos era demasiado gentiles. Había cerrado sus ojos, sintiendo la presión de Yuuri a su lado. Él, allí, aparentemente jugando con su pelo, parecieron horas. Trató de respirar lentamente, sabiendo que si no se sentaba quieto y se concentraba, perdería la concentración en todo. Las uñas de Yuuri rascaron suavemente su cuero cabelludo y le tomó todo en él el no gemir. Había echado tanto de menos el ser tocado, pero sabía que este era un sacrificio que había hecho en meterse en esto. Sabía que esta era su llamada.

_Digo pues: andad en el Espíritu, y no satisfagáis la concupiscencia de la carne_. **_(Gálatas 5:16)_**

__  
  


 

Hizo una oración silenciosa de agradecimiento cuando Yuuri gateó de vuelta a su lado del sofá. Era para sufrir el ver cómo de sonrojada su cara se había puesto. No podía evitar el notar cuán mono era. Él haría movimientos nerviosos con sus manos en su regazo tratando de empezar una conversación. Hablaron tranquilamente y entonces solo estaban escuchando la música. Notó que Yuuri estaba echando una cabezada. Era alrededor de las diez y el vino y el largo día probablemente le habían golpeado. Estaba acurrucado al final del sofá con su cabeza en el reposabrazos.

Sabía que eran los ojos de Yuuri los que lo habían atraído, pero a medida que pasaba tiempo con él no podía evitar notar todas las diferencias entre él y su anterior amante. Eran la noche y el día. Al Padre Victor realmente le gustaba eso. Se sentó allí al final del sofá solo mirando a Yuuri dormir. Su rostro estaba relajado y se sentía mal por hacer su día tan largo, pero no lo habría cambiado. Una vez que Yuuri había superado su timidez, notó cuán fácil era el solo hablar con él. Nada forzado, solo conversación fácil. Cuando tocaban algo por lo que él sentía pasión podía ver sus ojos bailar y brillar, atrayéndole. Tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo unas cuantas veces no alcanzarle y tomar su mano. No, él no podía hacer eso. Levantándose del sofá anduvo hasta donde Yuuri estaba acurrucado, sonriendo para sí mismo, le quitó las gafas a Yuuri, dejándolas en la mesa. No podía apartar sus ojos de él. Notando que unos cuantos mechones de pelo habían caído en su frente, él gentilmente los apartó hacia atrás. Cuando hizo esto, observó a Yuuri arrugar la nariz un poco y tuvo que reprimirse a sí mismo de reír en alto. Inclinándose, besó suavemente su frente. Le dejaría descansar un poco.  


 

  
  
Cogiendo su biblia volvió al otro lado final del sofá, escuchando la música y leyendo. Siguió encontrándose a sí mismo mirando hacia donde Yuuri estaba durmiendo. Siguió teniendo la necesidad de agarrarle y atraer a Yuuri hacia su pecho y dejar que se acurrucase. Sacudiendo su cabeza, supo que no debía estar teniendo estos pensamientos.

_Porque el ocuparse de la carne es muerte, pero el ocuparse del Espíritu es vida y paz. **(Romanos 8:6)**_

Dejando su biblia fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua. Las imágenes de Yuuri acurrucado a su lado, durmiendo, no dejarían su mente. Dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho.

  
  
Decidiendo que era mejor quedarse en la cocina por el tiempo que restaba, dejó el salón, sabiendo que si se quedaba ahí con Yuuri durmiendo, solo se quedaría mirándole y tentado por sus pensamientos. Lavó los dos platos de la cena y puso los restos de la cazuela de vuelta a la nevera. Limpió la encimera y quitó el tablero también. No podía pensar en nada más que hacer para ocuparse a sí mismo en la cocina. Mirando hacia atrás de nuevo, vio a Yuuri todavía acurrucado, sus ojos todavía cerrados y su respiración regular. Suspirando profundamente volvió de nuevo al sofá, sentándose. Decidió que revisaría el sermón del próximo fin de semana y se prepararía. Se encontró a sí mismo de vez en cuando, no sabía por qué; cerró su biblia y pasó sus dedos por su pelo. Sabía qué estaba sintiendo cuando miraba a Yuuri –era pecaminoso. Estaba mal. Sabía que Dios estaría mirando abajo hacia él, sabiendo qué pasaba por su cabeza. Se imaginaría a Yuuri acurrucado en él mientras él pasaría levemente sus dedos por so pelo, o hacia abajo por su mandíbula…

_Si me amáis, guardad mis mandamientos. **(Juan 14:15)**_

  
Sintió el sofá moverse y vio a Yuuri removerse; entonces, él se sentó de golpe, frotando sus ojos. Cerrando su biblia y dejándola, miró de nuevo hacia Yuuri. Dando palmaditas en su rodilla pudo ver a Yuuri buscando sus gafas.

-Yuuri, tus gafas… Están en la mesilla. ¿Las ves?

Yuuri cogió sus gafas, su expresión sonrojada de nuevo:

-Lo… Lo siento, Padre Victor…

-Tonterías, Yuuri. Estabas cansado. No tiene nada de malo –palmeó la rodilla de Yuuri otra vez. Vio a Yuuri mirar la hora.

-Probablemente debería irme a casa. Es tarde.

-Déjame acompañarte a tu coche. Está en el aparcamiento de la iglesia, ¿verdad? - Yuuri asintió.  
Era cerca de medianoche y todo estaba oscuro y tranquilo. Podían oír los insectos de fondo. La luna era llena y el Padre Victor no podía evitar el seguir mirando a Yuuri mientras andaban. No podía evitar el pensar como de íntimo el paseo parecía incluso cuando ninguno dijo nada. No necesitaban decir nada.

El paseo pareció ser demasiado corto y el Padre Victo no estaba preparado para que acabase. Sabía que iba a ver a Yuuri pronto de nuevo. Eso no ayudaba. En su coche, vio a Yuuri hurgar por sus llaves y entonces empezar a hacer movimientos nerviosos otra vez.

-Gracias por la cena –Yuuri estaba mirando hacia abajo, a sus zapatillas.

-Cuando quieras, Yuuri. Realmente apreciamos todo el trabajo que estás haciendo por nosotros.

Sin pensar llevó su mano hacia debajo de la barbilla de Yuuri, inclinado su cabeza hacia arriba hacia él. Esos ojos se trabaron en él y a la luz de la luna se quedó estupefacto por un momento. Este era Yuuri, definitivamente Yuuri, no su anterior amante. Su pulgar trazó brevemente sobre su mandíbula y se inclinó hacia adelante, besando su mejilla. Escuchó un jadeo de Yuuri y soltó su barbilla, viendo esos ojos abiertos de par en par debido a la sorpresa.

-Buenas noches, Yuuri. Te veo pronto –echándose atrás vio a Yuuri meterse en su coche y dar marcha atrás en el aparcamiento.

Se quedó ahí de pie hasta que ya no pudo ver las luces del coche y empezó a andar de vuelta a su cabaña.

_Porque el que siembra para su carne, de la carne segará corrupción; pero el que siembra para el Espíritu, del Espíritu segará vida eterna. **(Gálatas 6:8)**  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡Quiero darle las gracias a izzyisozaki MUCHÍSIMO por editar este desastre! ¡¡¡¡No puedo agradecerte suficiente por el trabajo que hiciste!!!! <3
> 
> Estoy subiendo la temperatura para el próximo capítulo... ¡Tengan sus ventiladores preparados, sus biblias y rosarios! ¡Dejemos que EL PECADO EMPIECE! *dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho*
> 
> ¡El slow burn es tan duro para mi! ¡¡¡¡¡UGH!!!! Me mata...
> 
> ¡¡¡Por favor, deja un comentario o kudos ya que estos me dan energía!!!
> 
> ¡Estoy en Tumblr también!  
> [Phaytesworld](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> Este capítulo ha quedado más largo de lo que esperaba... Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad? Dejanos a todos inclinar nuestras cabezas y rezar. No pretendía actualizar tan rápido, ¡pero el capítulo me dio rápido y mi beta trabajó más rápido de lo que pensaba que haría! <3 Sí, lo sé... Tenemos un rating explícito en este capítulo... ¡Necesitamos que la historia viva en su rating!
> 
> AÚN NO HEMOS LLEGADO A LA CONFESIÓN... ¡¡¡¡¡NO TODAVÍA!!!!! Todo esto es antes de Confession y las obras del Padre Nikiforov.

A veces Yuuri solía preguntarse si alguien en el trabajo se daría cuenta si él no estuviese allí. Él se sentó en su escritorio, suavemente golpeando su cabeza contra su mesa, odiando cada minuto allí. Sus compañeros de trabajo eran aburridos; la oficina era sosa; el trabajo era tedioso. Sabía que si se fuese conseguirían a alguien más con un graduado para cubrir su puesto. Nada acerca del trabajo era especial o significativo. No era lo que él había planeado. Ni siquiera había personalizado su escritorio: tenía su portátil, su bandolera y su taza. Sus otros compañeros de trabajo tenían sus escritorios llenos de dibujos hechos por sus hijos, fotos de familia, fotos de sus mascotas, tazas especiales afirmando “El mejor _algo_ del mundo”.

Yuuri miró abajo hacia su taza: era una vieja de la universidad, y probablemente la cosa más personal que tenía en el trabajo. Su jefe siempre le decía que podía traer cosas para su escritorio, para sentirse más en casa. Yuuri trajo un lapicero y algunos bolis genéricos de la tienda. Tenía archivos en su escritorio; los mantenía pulcros en cierto modo y simplemente trabajaba. No en ese momento, no; todavía estaba golpeando levemente su cabeza contra el escritorio. Curioso de que si se levantase y solo se fuese ¿se darían siquiera cuenta? Estaba seguro de que lo harían en llegar la fecha límite del proyecto, cuando él no hubiese entregado su trabajo de inmediato.

Así no era cómo él había planeado su vida. Con casi veintisiete años, atascado en un trabajo que detestaba y viviendo de nuevo en casa, oculto en un pequeño apartamento cerca de sus padres. Sabía que había algo más para él pero ¿el qué? Eso era lo que no sabía. Se sentía como si estuviese haciendo movimientos pero no viviendo. Esto no era vivir. ¿Dónde estaba la emoción? ¿Dónde estaba la aventura?

Tenía un amigo en el trabajo, otro chaval más o menos de su edad, pero trabajaba en el otro lado del edificio. Solían encontrarse para almorzar y quejarse sobre lo mucho que odiaban sus trabajos. Eso hacía las cosas más fáciles y le daba algo que anhelar, por lo menos en el trabajo. La mayor parte del tiempo se sentaba, mirando el reloj, esperando a que llegara la tarde. Normalmente solía ir a la iglesia o a cenar a casa de su madre.

Golpeando su cabeza incluso más fuerte contra su escritorio se percató de cuán triste era su vida verdaderamente: un trabajo sin futuro, cenando en casa de su madre y enamorado de su cura. Gruñendo, se sentó y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de haber estado golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio por un rato, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta. Sacudió su cabeza, agarrando su taza y yendo a la sala de personal. Puede que una taza de té ayudase.

De vuelta a su escritorio su madre le llamó para confirmar si iba a pasarse para cenar. No iba a ser una de las noches en las que iría a trabajar a la iglesia, así que aceptó. A él le encantaba el tiempo que pasaba con sus padres debido a los años que había estado fuera; de verdad los había echado de menos. Su hermana se había ido, se había casado y estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, y sus padres estaban que no cabían de contentos. Su madre solía preguntarle cuando iba a sentar cabeza y crear una familia. Él no tenía el corazón para decirle que eso nunca iba a ocurrir.

Parándose en casa de su madre esa tarde después del trabajo vio un coche desconocido en la entrada para coches. Gruñendo, supo de inmediato lo que aquello significaba. Estaba a punto de dar marcha atrás en la entrada y simplemente irse a casa cuando su madre salió, saludándole con la mano. Colocando una sonrisa en su cara, apagó el coche y salió, abrazando a su madre:

-Madre, ¿qué has hecho?

-¿El qué, Yuuri, a lo que sea que te refieras?

-Madre, veo el otro coche en la entrada…

-Oh, solo es una amiga, Yuuri. Ahora ven, ¡quiero que la conozcas!

Y allí estaba. Yuuri gruñó:

-Madre… ¿Otra vez?

-Yuuri, ya vale. Es una guapa y buena chica de la iglesia. La he invitado a cenar. Ahora ven y se majo –su madre lo empujó hacia el interior de la casa.

En entrar ellos a la cocina, Yuuri vio a la chica de larga melena castaña de pie junto a la encimera, dando sorbos de su té:

-Yuuri, esta es Sara. Probablemente la conoces de la iglesia. Sara, este es mi hijo, Yuuri.

Yuuri echó una ojeada a la chica. Era guapa, tenía que admitírselo: ojos violetas, larga melena castaña, curvas donde debían estar… Sabía que ella era muy atractiva, y sabía que debería sentirse afortunado de que ella estuviese allí, sonriéndole en la cocina de su madre, sin importar cuán rara era la situación. Le dio la mano y la saludó amablemente:

-Voy a ver las noticias mientras se hace la cena. ¿Por qué no habláis? –Su madre le guiñó el ojo y tuvo ganas de gruñir, pero supo que era mejor que no lo hiciese. Así que Yuuri sonrió y fue a hacerse una taza de té para sí mismo.

-Así que Yuuri… Tu madre me ha dicho que eres contable.

-Sí. ¿Qué haces tú?

-Oh, soy profesora en una escuela de primaria.

Por supuesto que lo era. Yuuri ya podía ver a su madre planeando su boda. Aquí él era el contable, ella la profesora… Él soltó una suave ritista y ella le miró:

-Oh, lo siento, solo estaba pensando que… No importa. Así que, um… Háblame de ti, entonces –él supuso que si ella estaba aquí debía por lo menos ser majo.

Su madre dijo que tenían una hora o así antes de que la cena estuviese lista. Ella dijo que Yuuri debería llevar a Sara fuera, al huerto, y enseñarle los alrededores. Él puso una sonrisa en su cara, sonrisa que nunca llegó del todo a alcanzar sus ojos, y la llevó fuera.

Caminaron hacia abajo por la línea de árboles, el aire soplando y las flores todavía más florecidas que la última vez que estuvo allí fuera. Supuso que era fácil hablar sobre qué árbol era cual y del huerto. Era más fácil que hablar de sí mismo. Ella parecía estar realmente escuchando lo que decía. Y, en soplar el viento, su vestido danzaría alrededor de sus muslos, y Yuuri sabía que si estuviese atraído por ella esto estaría volviéndole loco.

Él estaba enseñándole un árbol que solía trepar cuando era un crío y ella se puso a reír:

-Oh, Yuuri, ¡siempre deberías trepar arboles! ¡Cuando dejas de trepar a los arboles de verdad significa que has crecido! ¡Vamos! –Ella había agarrado la rama y empezado a levantar su pierna.

Yuuri pensó que esto era raro ya que ella llevaba un vestido, pero le sonrió y saltó hasta la rama. Él tuvo que reír por un momento y agarró la rama también, trepando.

Se sentaron en el árbol, mirando alrededor de ellos en el huerto. Los pájaros volaban y los insectos zumbaban. En realidad todo era muy perfecto. El único problema era que él no estaba aquí con quien quería que estuviese allí. Sabía que la mayoría de chicos lucharían y arañarían por estar donde él estaba, con una hermosa chica junto a él. Una chica que se percató que de repente estaba sentada en la rama muy cerca de él, con su cabeza en su hombro:

-De verdad podías abstraerte aquí fuera, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

Él asintió. Solía sumergirse en el huerto todo el tiempo cuando era un crío; sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería. Ella irguió su cabeza y le miró; sus ojos eran cautivadores, tenía que admitirlo:

-Me alegro de que tu madre me haya invitado, Yuuri. Te había visto en la iglesia… Quería conocerte… -Ella apartó su cabello detrás de su oreja- Te veo en la iglesia. Siempre pareces tan feliz y sonriente… Me gustaría conocerte mejor, Yuuri.

Yuuri no estaba seguro de qué decir. Normalmente solo iba a citas y después simplemente no les llamaría para otra cita. Esta mujer aquí estaba interesada y fuera en el huerto con él. Le recordó a la noche que tuvo al Padre Victor fuera en el huerto con él. Pensando en ello ahora él era con quien preferiría estar aquí fuera.

Ellos hablaron un poco más, bajaron y se encaminaron de vuelta hacia la casa, suponiendo que la cena estaba casi lista. Estaban riéndose cuando llegaron a la puerta trasera, cuando se abrió y vio al Padre Victor sonriéndoles a los dos:

-¡Oh, Yuuri! ¡Sara! Qué bien que estáis de vuelta. ¡La cena estará lista en cinco minutos!

Sara sonrió y apretó su agarre en el brazo de Yuuri, sonriendo:

-¡Oh, Padre Vic! ¡Me alegro de verte! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –Mientras entraban Sara dejó ir su brazo y después, una vez estaban de nuevo en la cocina, inmediatamente enganchó su brazo de nuevo.

-Bueno, estaba en la tienda, cogiendo algo para cenar, cuando me he topado con el padre de Yuuri. ¡Me ha dicho que no podía dejarme irme a casa y comer una cena precocinada cuando todos sabemos que la madre de Yuuri es la mejor cocinera de la ciudad! –Él estaba sonriendo ampliamente y Yuuri estaba cautivado.

Esos ojos aguamarinos parecían vivos y brillantes. Él no sabía cómo el hombre lo hacía. Incluso vistiendo simple estaba deslumbrante. Se sintió atraído hacia el interior de esos ojos. Después, el tirón en su brazo lo hizo volver rápidamente a la realidad: Sara estaba tirando de él hacia el comedor. 

Se sentaron en un lado de la mesa mientras que su madre y el Padre Victor se sentaron en el otro lado y su padre en la cabeza. La cena fue increíble y todos mantuvieron una educada conversación. Sara era realmente una chica adorable con la que podías llevarte bien muy fácilmente. Él se dio cuenta de esto. No se sintió tenso e incómodo –pero también sabía que no sentía ninguna atracción hacia ella, sin importar cuán atractiva era-:

-Yuuri, ¿sabías que tanto Sara como su hermano hacen un montón de trabajo con los grupos de jóvenes en la iglesia? –Su madre estaba contándole.

Esto hizo que Sara y su madre hablasen acerca de diferentes cosas que estaban pasando y su madre ofreciéndole a él para ayudar:

-Oh ¿el rastrillo del sábado? ¡Sí! Yuuri, estoy segura de que no te importaría ayudar a Sara con la organización, ¿lo harías? –Su madre le preguntó.

Él pudo sentir esos ojos aguamarinos puestos en él y se movió, incomodo:

-Sí, podría ayudar. Sin problema.

Sara sonrió, al igual que lo hicieron su madre y el Padre Victor:

-Yuuri, eso es genial. Yo también estaré allí. Nuestro grupo joven tiene un increíble equipo de jóvenes adultos e incluso mejores líderes. Esto será emocionante –contestó el Padre Victor. Esa sonrisa otra vez, esos ojos…

Miró alrededor, viendo a Sara sonriendo hacia él también y habiendo tomado su mano y colocándola sobre la suya. Cuando miró de nuevo hacia el Padre Victor vio que la sonrisa había desaparecido y sus ojos estaban fijos en las manos de ellos.

Después de la cena Sara quiso volver al huerto. Por supuesto su madre los envió derechos hacia afuera. El sol estaba bajo y habría sido romántico si hubiese tenido menos conocimiento. Sara era un cumulo de conversación y estaba jugando con su cabello y sonriendo lo mejor que podía. Yuuri realmente pensó que era mona, solo que eso era todo.

Anduvieron medio camino por el huerto antes de que Sara se detuviese, empezando a jugar con las flores de una rama y mirase a Yuuri. Él podía encontrarse a sí mismo deseando que sus ojos fuesen aguamarinos y no violetas, deseando que fuese más alta… Deseando que fuese otra persona. Trató de ahuyentar esos pensamientos fuera de su cabeza ya que sabía que era imposible. Era fácil hablar con ella, y era cómodo estar a su alrededor. Ella enlazaría su brazo en el suyo mientras andaban. Cuando andaban de vuelta, antes de salir del huerto, ella se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla:

-Yuuri, me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche. Siempre odio estas cosas cuando mis padres tratan de concertarme una cita…. Pero no ha sido así esta noche –ella estaba sonrojándose y mirando hacia abajo hacia sus sandalias. Yuuri había tenido una buena noche, aunque deseaba que pudiese sentir algo más. Ella era muy hermosa; puede que si se esforzaba lo suficiente… No, no. Eso no era justo para ella.- ¿Puedo verte otra vez, Yuuri?

Sin pensar, asintió, mientras que dentro de su cabeza estaba gritando ‘ _NO_ ’. Sara le sonrió e hicieron planes para cenar dentro de unas cuantas noches antes del rastrillo.  


 

**___________________________________________**

 

  
De todas las veces de ser invitado a cenar… El Padre Victor estaba emocionado de haberse encontrado con el señor Katsuki, y más emocionado todavía cuando fue invitado a cenar. La señora Katsuki era, sin lugar a dudas, una de las mejores cocineras de la ciudad y las invitaciones allí eran oro. Ya que era una de las noches en las que Yuuri no pasaba a trabajar en los libros también esperaba que él estuviese allí.

Cuando llegó a su casa aparcó en la calle ya que había ya otros coches en la entrada. Se había percatado de un coche extra y supo exactamente de quien era. Tuvo ganas de irse inmediatamente, pero ya que el señor Katsuki lo había invitado parecería raro si solamente se iba. Agarrando la botella de vino fue a la puerta principal con el señor Katsuki y entró dentro:

-¡Oh, Padre Victor! ¡Qué alegría verte! –Ella cogió el vino, inclinándose entonces para besar a su marido en bienvenida.

-Sí, cariño, estaba comprándose una deplorable cena congelada en la tienda; no podía dejarle irse con eso.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. ¡Y me alegro de que estés aquí! Padre Victor, Yuuri ha llevado a Sara afuera, al huerto. Siéntate más que libre de sentarte con Toshiya mientras mira las noticias.

-Eso suena perfecto. Gracias.

-¿Prefieres té o vino, Padre Victor?

-El vino estará bien.

Ellos fueron a sentarse a la sala de estar y su mente estaba siendo atraída hacia Yuuri. Él sabía exactamente porqué Sara estaba aquí. Ella era una hermosa mujer soltera en la iglesia. Ella y su hermano hacían mucho trabajo con los jóvenes, y estaba seguro que los padres de Sara y de Yuuri habían organizado todo esto. Sara era una hermosa chica y llena de vida. Era profesora de primaria, vivía discretamente y siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecerse como voluntaria en la iglesia. Si había alguien con quien el Padre Victor emparejaría a Yuuri sería con ella.

Aunque él no quería eso; en secreto él no lo quería. No se permitiría admitirlo, pero estaba corroyéndole, sabiendo que él estaba en la casa, mirando las noticias, mientras Yuuri y Sara estaban fuera en el huerto. Bebió su copa de vino demasiado rápido y decidió que una taza de té estaba bien; no quería beber demasiado.

En la cocina, mientras el agua hervía, podía ver dos figuras andando de vuelta hacia la casa. A medida que se acercaban pudo ver sus risas y sonrisas. Estaba bien ver a Yuuri así, y, aunque algo le fastidiaba, trató de ignorarlo. Continuó viéndoles ascender la colina hasta la puerta trasera y antes de que pudiese detenerse a sí mismo estaba abriendo la puerta para ellos, tratando de hacer todo lo posible para que su sonrisa fuese genuina. De algún modo Sara no podía evitar envolver a Yuuri con su brazo todo el rato.

No podía decir qué se había hecho para cenar; comió pero no podía saborearlo. No podía decirte la mayoría de la conversación que se había tenido. Podía decirte que Sara continuaría dando palmaditas en la mano de Yuuri, rozando su hombro y mirándole, sonriendo. El Padre Victor sabía que iba a necesitar rezar sobre esto. No debería sentirse de esta forma; no debería estar teniendo estos pensamientos. Podía sentir la culpa crecer en él, pero podía sentir su rabia erigiéndose encima de esta. Podía sentir los celos revolviéndose en su interior y el deseo arremolinándose y chocando. Estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas a la vez y creyó que solamente iba perder la cabeza justo allí, durante la cena.

_Las viandas para el vientre, y el vientre para las viandas; pero tanto al uno como a las otras destruirá Dios. Pero el cuerpo no es para la fornicación, sino para el Señor, y el Señor para el cuerpo._ ( ** _1 Corintios 6:13_** )

Él sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Después de la cena ayudó a recoger los platos y observó como Yuuri y Sara volvían a salir fuera a andar. Se quedó de pie en la ventana de la cocina mientras los dos empezaban su camino hacia abajo del huerto cuando vio a Yuuri girarse y encontrar sus ojos con los de él. Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa triste, entonces girándose de nuevo, centrándose en lo que tenía delante de él.

Por mucho que quisiese irse no quería ser grosero, así que aceptó el té, se sentó con los Katsuki y hablaron un poco después de la cena. El Padre Victor tenía curiosidad por cuanto tiempo Yuuri se quedaría en el huerto con Sara, pero también sabía que no quería pensar demasiado en ello. Yuuri estaría en la oficina de la iglesia al día siguiente; después tenían el rastrillo del grupo de los jóvenes. Sabía que Sara estaría en el rastrillo también, pero sabía que los jóvenes estarían tirando de ella en mil direcciones.

Después de una hora el Padre Victor creyó que había pasado el tiempo razonable para excusarse e irse a casa; irse a casa a su silenciosa, solitaria cabaña en el bosque; irse a casa y no pensar en Yuuri en el huerto con Sara; irse a casa y rezar al Señor acerca de los sentimientos que estaba teniendo. Solo necesitaba irse a casa.

Se sentó en su salón, leyendo y escuchando música, su botella de vino ahora bien vacía y sintiendo el peso del día. Había rezado acerca de sus pensamientos, había hecho rosarios, pero todavía no se sentía mejor. Continuó rezando, rezando para que dejase de tener esos sentimientos, rezando para ser capaz de solamente volver a llevar su parroquia, y rezando para poder sacar a Yuuri de su cabeza.

Esa noche Yuuri impregnó sus sueños. Estaba de nuevo fuera en el huerto. Aunque en sus sueños era suficiente valiente para inclinarse y besar a Yuuri. En su sueño Yuuri le había rodeado con sus brazos, aceptando el beso y gimiendo en él. En su sueño podía sentir a Yuuri presionado firmemente contra él, su cuerpo temblando y cálido. En sus sueños él no era un cura.

Se levantó con su polla dura y su cuerpo cubierto en sudor. Dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho. Gruñendo desechó su camiseta y se recostó en las almohadas. Esto no era bueno, para nada bueno. Suspirando pesadamente miró arriba hacia el techo y simplemente ya no sabía qué hacer. Él estaba bien antes de todo esto. Nunca se había cuestionado nada respecto a sus decisiones. En el minuto en el que posó sus ojos en Yuuri todo cambió, cuestionando todo en su vida.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo para soportarlo mañana?

_Haced morir, pues, lo terrenal en vosotros: fornicación, impureza, pasiones desordenadas, malos deseos y avaricia, que es idolatría. ( **Colosenses 3:5** )_

  


**___________________________________________**

 

Yuuri vendría esa tarde. Se sentía nervioso y mareado, todo a la misma vez. Sintió vergüenza por ansiarlo tanto. Sabía debido a todo durante su enseñanza, por las Sagradas Ordenes, que todo en su mente en ese momento era pecaminoso. No podía evitar pensar en la apariencia de Yuuri a la luz de la luna, bajo un árbol del huerto, en la cocina aquella tarde, incluso sentado en su oficina repasando números.

Sacando su rosario, dedos moviéndose por las cuentas, haciendo diez cuentas consecutivas, cinco en bucle. Concentrándose, la plegaria no estaba funcionando. Sus pensamientos seguían yéndose hacia Yuuri cada vez. Esos ojos, llenos de inocencia y asombro, observándole…

Gruñó y dejó el rosario. Era el rosario de su antiguo amante el que estaba llevando a todos lados. Casi le hizo sentir culpable, pero mantenerlo cerca le recordaba porqué hizo lo que hizo. Le recordaba su juramento y su amor por Dios.

Entonces ahora estaba Sara ahí, en la mezcla. Claro, ellos solo acababan de conocerse pero parecía como si estuviesen llevándose bien. ¿Y por qué no iban a hacerlo? Yuuri era un chico increíble; Sara era una mujer encantadora. Estarían perfectamente juntos. Tenían mucho en común y si salían más realmente podrían llevarse bien. Esto le hizo sentirse enfermo. El pensar en Yuuri con alguien más, abrazándose, besándose… Detuvo ese hilo de pensamientos de inmediato.

Esforzándose en qué hacer, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y frotó sus ojos. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, sus sueños siendo invadidos por Yuuri. Esos ojos, esa sonrisa y risa… Recordando la tarde en el huerto, cuánto le había costado no inclinarse y solo presionar sus labios contra los de él. Habría sido tan fácil… Yuuri tenía el aspecto de que lo habría aceptado. Esos ojos abriéndose, pupilas alargándose… Habría sido tan fácil… Pero su teléfono sonó. Supuso que era un mensaje de Dios. De todas las veces que podía haber sonado…

El beso en el coche había sido por impulso; solo un beso en la mejilla. Yuuri pareció anonadado, pero no se apartó. Se quedó allí con una expresión que lo hizo querer abrazarlo y reír. Comprobando la hora de nuevo sabía que Yuuri estaría allí pronto. Levantándose, fue a la pequeña cocina de la iglesia y comenzó a preparar un poco de té. A Yuuri parecía gustarle el té verde, así que pensó que encender la hervidora podía ocuparle por unos minutos.

Volviendo a su oficina pudo sentir la anticipación crecer en su interior. Estando alrededor de Yuuri le hacía feliz. Se sentía más ligero; se sentía mareado; se sentía que tenía una razón para esperar con ansias el próximo día. La forma en la que había estado yendo por la vida los últimos pocos años, consumido por Dios y su deber, le hizo preguntarte de qué se trataba la vida en realidad. Claro, él podía servir a su parroquia, podía servir a Dios, pero ¿estaba viviendo? Antes de empezar a servir al Señor estaba viviendo erróneamente. Tomaba ventaja de todo lo que tenía. Entonces vivía, pero no amaba. Pensó que lo que sintió por su antiguo amante era amor, pero después de estar en la iglesia y estar alrededor de Yuuri lo cuestionó todo.

Necesitaba un punto medio entre ambas: la vida y el amor. Tendría una o la otra, nunca juntas.

¿Cómo habían unas pocas y cortas semanas con este joven hacerle cuestionar todo en su vida? Tal como vivía y tal como estaba viviendo.  Dejó las tazas en el escritorio y se sentó de nuevo en la silla (dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho); rezó a Dios para ser capaz de pasar por esto, para encontrar el balance entre la vida y el amor, para incluso manejar todo con Yuuri de alguna forma.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta levemente, a pesar de estar abierta. Abriendo sus ojos miró para ver a Yuuri allí de pie. Tenía su bandolera colgada cruzando su cuerpo y un rostro inexpresivo:

-Buenas tardes, Padre Nikiforov.

-¿No te lo he dicho? Padre Vic es más que aceptable.  
  
-Cada vez…

-Por favor, Yuuri, cada vez, Padre Vic está más que bien.  
  
-Lo siento, Padre Victor –entonces Yuuri se sonrojó. Pasaban por esto cada vez que se encontraban. Era casi adorable.

Yuuri entró y dejó su bandolera en la silla restante, sacando su portátil:

-Así que ¿cómo ha ido tu día, Yuuri?   
  
Yuuri gruñó un poco:

-Terrible. Estoy contento de que se haya acabado, en realidad –él estaba abriendo su portátil.

-¿Oh? ¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?  
  
Yuuri le miró, casi como si estuviera considerándolo, entonces negó con la cabeza:

-No, está bien Padre Victor. Solo estoy realmente… Ocupado –parecía como si hubiese algo más, algo que estaba callándose, pero no le insistió o le presionó.

-He hecho té… Sé que te gusta el té verde.

Yuuri se sentó y cogió la taza. Cerrando sus ojos acercó la taza a sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Podía haber jurado que vio todos los problemas diarios de Yuuri desvanecerse. Yuuri se relajó en la silla por un momento mientras su portátil se encendía:  
  
-Gracias, Padre Victor. Mi madre jura que el té puede curarlo todo –tomó otro sorbo.

Él siguió observando como su labio inferior sobresalía un poco mientras acercaba la taza a su boca. En apartar la taza había una gota de té en la comisura de su boca, y, sin pensar, el Padre Victor alzó su pulgar y la secó. Yuuri le miró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par y sonrojo por sus mejillas. El sonido del ordenador iniciándose los sorprendió a los dos. Yuuri dio un pequeño respingo y empezó a poner su contraseña.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras Yuuri abría el programa en el que estaban trabajando. El Padre Victor cogió el libro y se puso cómodo en la silla al lado de Yuuri. No sabía que era lo que le hacía querer alcanzar a Yuuri constantemente, pero siempre se encontraba a sí mismo tocándole o queriendo tocarle. Incluso ahora, mientras ellos estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, su hombro estaba tocando el de Yuuri. Se sentía en paz cuando hacía esto. Era íntimo, pero inocente. Al menos eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Podía notar que Yuuri no estaba tan relajado hoy como lo estaba la mayoría de los otros días. Normalmente venía siendo todo sonrisas y solo hablaba sin parar de diferentes cosas. Hoy le había saludado, inexpresivo –después se había quedado callado:

-Yuuri, estas tenso.

-Estoy bien.

-Yuuri… Si hay…

-¡He dicho que estoy bien! –Yuuri escupió, sin mirarlo.

Él no estaba preparado para esto. Su expresión era dura y severa. Algo estaba mal y fastidiándole. Yuuri finalmente se giró para mirarle. Sus ojos eran duros y parecían estar lejos, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Apartando unos cuantos mechones de pelo que se habían posado en su frente continuó mirando dentro de esos ojos:

-Yuuri, algo va mal. No solo soy tu cura; esperaría que me vieras como tu amigo también.

Yuuri gruñó, cubriendo su cara con sus manos y apenas susurrando:

-Puede que eso se parte del problema.  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?

-¡Nada! Nada… Volvamos al trabajo.

No estaba acostumbrado a ver a Yuuri así. Estaba tan tenso y tan cerrado. Normalmente podía sentarse y relajarse, pero podía sentir emociones irradiando de Yuuri y se infiltraban en él. Todo lo que quería hacer era estirarse, tomar su mano y hacer que él le hablase. Quería que fuese lo que fuese que estuviese pasando todo iba a estar bien. En cambio se sentó en silencio a su lado, rezando para que lo que fuese que estuviese ocurriéndole se pasase suavemente.

No trató de hablar por un buen rato. Solo se sentó al lado de Yuuri, reclinándose, mirando como él tecleaba los números. Podía ver a Yuuri concentrándose y sacando cualquier frustración en su teclado. Era tan duro el solo sentarse allí y ver esto pasando delante de él. Después de una hora de esto ya no podía soportarlo más:

-Yuuri, ¿por qué no lo dejamos por hoy? –Suspiró.

Yuuri ni siquiera le miró:

-No, estoy bien. Si tienes cosas que hacer yo puedo acabar aquí.

No pudo evitarlo y puso su mano en su antebrazo. Escuchó la brusca respiración de Yuuri cuando su mano tocó su hombro y había dejado de teclear. Vio a Yuuri cerrar sus ojos y tomar una profunda y lenta bocanada de aire. Manteniendo sus ojos cerrados Yuuri dijo:

-Padre Victor, estoy bien, lo prometo… Solo… Solo déjame acabar esta parte –Yuuri puso su mano encima de la suya, en su brazo. Esa mano era tan suave y cálida en la suya… Parecía correcto.

-Está bien; acaba. Después vayamos a la cafetería. Me apetece una hamburguesa y un batido –vio a Yuuri relajarse y sonreír a medias. Le tomó unos cuantos minutos en poder acabar y guardar sus cosas.

-Solo deja tu bolsa. Podemos volver y recogerla. Cerraré mi oficina –Yuuri asintió y salieron. Caminaron una manzana en silencio, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más-. Así que ¿vas a ayudar en el rastrillo del sábado?

-Sí, parece que podría ser divertido. Además, es para la iglesia y los jóvenes. Creo que mi madre quería que me acercase a coger algunas cosas para ello mañana, después del trabajo.

-Ah, tu madre… Bendita sea. Es una mujer increíble –sabía qué quería preguntarle a Yuuri, y aun así no podía figurarse como preguntarle cómo fue la tarde anterior en el huerto sin parecer entrometido-. Sara es realmente una chica adorable.

Yuuri se detuvo y solamente le miró. Estaban en la acera de camino a la cafetería. Yuuri solo se quedó mirándole y ladeó la cabeza, observándole de vuelta, tratando de leer su expresión. No estaba seguro qué era. Vio los hombros de Yuuri quedarse caídos y él empezó a andar de nuevo:

-Sí, parece maja.

-Ella hace mucho con los jóvenes en la iglesia. Y es bastante guapa –miró a Yuuri y le guiñó un ojo, viendo como sus mejillas se enrojecieron y trataba de esconder su rostro.

-Sí… Sí… Um… ¿Podemos hablas sobre… otra… cosa? –Yuuri se quedó callado de nuevo.

Habían llegado a la cafetería y ocuparon dos taburetes al final de la barra otra vez. Cuando el camarero apareció los dos pidieron batidos y Yuuri sonrió. Yuuri se había relajado de nuevo, pero todavía estaba callado:

-Yuuri, estas muy callado hoy. Me preocupas.

-Lo siento, solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. El trabajo y todo…

El Padre Victor podía ver que él todavía estaba callándose. Suspirando profundamente tomó un sorbo de su batido, rezando para que Yuuri se abriese a él. Ellos podían sentarse en un cómodo silencio, pero eso no era lo que él quería. Deseaba saber qué había puesto a Yuuri de tal humor:

-Tengo una cita con Sara mañana –Yuuri escupió antes de meter una patata frita en su boca.

Casi se atragantó en su refresco. Su visión se oscureció por un momento. ¿Había Yuuri dicho cita? En realidad debería haber visto esto venir:

-Yuuri… Eso es increíble –se las arregló para decir.

-¿Lo es? –Yuuri lo miró directamente, sus ojos desafiándole.

No sabía qué decir. No podía decirle que eran las peores noticias que había recibido hoy (y había dado unos últimos sacramentos esa mañana). Puso una sonrisa en su cara, posando su mano en su hombro:

-Sí, Yuuri. Sara es una chica adorable. No podría pensar en nadie mejor con quien tener una cita –él de verdad quería decir eso, por lo menos eso es lo que se decía a sí mismo.

Yuuri encogió sus hombros y volvió a su comida:

-Bien entonces.

No hablaron mucho más durante la cena. El camino de vuelta a la iglesia fue silencioso también. Podía escuchar sus pasos haciendo eco en el pasillo hacia su oficina.

Abriendo la puerta, no le dio a Yuuri demasiado hueco para pasar, mientras andaba para coger su bolsa ellos estaban cara a cara. Yuuri se detuvo y solo le miró a los ojos. Su expresión era diferente, casi suplicante, y aun así no dijo nada. Suspirando pesadamente continuó en la habitación y agarró su bolsa, poniéndola sobre su hombro, atravesando su cuerpo. Saliendo de la habitación él no se movió e hizo que Yuuri se girase, mirándole en hacerse paso. Esta vez Yuuri bajó la mirada mientras pasaba por su lado.

El silencio entre ellos estaba matando al Padre Victor. Acompañó fuera a Yuuri hasta su coche y lo observó allí de pie, mirando hacia abajo, arrastrando los pies. Todo en su interior estaba rompiéndose. Aquí. Yuuri estaba justo aquí, y la única cosa entre ellos era… Dios:

-Yuuri, pásatelo bien mañana –dijo en voz baja.

Yuuri miró arriba hasta él, con una mirada desconcertada en su rostro. Asintió. Alcanzándole, palmeó el hombro de Yuuri y estaba a punto de irse cuando Yuuri agarró su brazo, entonces abrazándole. Sus brazos estaban rodeando su cintura y su cabeza hundida en su pecho. Sorprendido por un segundo, él solo se quedó allí de pie, orando en silencio mientras sus brazos rodeaban sus hombros, abrazándole de vuelta. Cerró sus ojos y posó su barbilla encima de su cabeza. Yuuri encajaba perfectamente con él.

Finalmente apartándose, miró dentro de esos ojos castaños:

-Te veré el sábado, Yuuri.

Él se giró y se fue. No quería esperar a que Yuuri se metiese en su coche. Si se quedaba haría algo de lo que iba a arrepentirse más tarde o que lo condenaría al infierno. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡El próximo capítulo ya está en proceso!
> 
> ¡De nuevo quiero agradecer a izzyisozaki por el duro trabajo! ¡¡¡Envié el mayor lío gramatical y issyisozaki lo hace legible para todos!!! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias, cariño!!! <3 <3 <3 ¡NUNCA podré agradecertelo suficiente!
> 
> EL CALOR VA A SUBIR EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO... Mierda, el slow burn va a ser MI entrada para el infierno...
> 
> Por favor -comentarios y feedback me dan energía para continuar... ¡Me empujan a sentarme y teclear estos capítulos! ¡Me encanta oír de todos en Tumblr también! ¡Mi ask está abierto, al igual que mi inbox!
> 
> [Phaytesworld](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡¡¡¡Llegamos al rastrillo!!!! (¡Y subiendo la temperatura!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡Espero que todo el mundo lo disfrute! <3

Por una vez su jornada pasó rápido. Puede que hubiese sido por el hecho que no estaba del todo emocionado por cenar con Sara más tarde, pero solo se encontró a sí mismo golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio una vez ese día.

Se detuvo en casa de su madre para recoger las cosas que ella iba a donar para el rastrillo de al día siguiente. Su madre le recibió en la puerta y tenía cajas esperando en el porche. Le ayudó a meterlas en el maletero para dejarlas en la iglesia:

-Así que Yuuri… He oído que vas a sacar a Sara esta noche –ella estaba sonriéndole. Él adoraba cuando su madre sonreía. Abrazándola, asintió.

-Sí, voy a llevarla a cenar. Necesito ir a casa y cambiarme ahora.

-Oh, Yuuri, ¡estoy tan emocionada por ti! Sara es una chica realmente adorable –todo el mundo parecía decirle eso. Él sabía que era una chica adorable desde la primera vez que salieron. Una profesora de colegio, preciosa, cariñosa… Todo lo que un chico podría querer en una mujer… Todos excepto él.

-Sí, mamá. Eso parece –él solo deseó que estuviese sintiendo más. Abrazando a su madre una última vez condujo hasta casa y se preparó para su cita.

Ni siquiera se preocupó demasiado; solo peinó su pelo hacia atrás y se cambió de camisa. Reconsiderándolo creyó que un poco de colonia estaría bien. De pie frente al espejo, fijando su corbata, se dio cuenta que pasaba más tiempo por la mañana arreglándose para ir a trabajar cuando sabía que iba a ir a la iglesia que el que estaba pasando para su cita.

Mirándose a sí mismo en el espejo solo se quedó allí, anonadado. Estaba realmente jodido. Allí estaba él, apunto de salir con la chica más guapa y adorable y ni siquiera estaba intentándolo. Suspirando profundamente agarró su rosario que mantenía en su cabecera y lo deslizó dentro de su bolsillo. Algo acerca de tenerlo con él lo hacía sentir tranquilo.

Fue a recoger a Sara a su apartamento, solo al otro lado de la ciudad. Ella se había puesto un bonito vestido de verano y sandalias. Su pelo estaba peinado hacia atrás y estaba despampanante. Ella le sonrió y besó su mejilla.

-Me alegro tanto de verte de nuevo, Yuuri –ella le sonrió y se encaminaron hacia el restaurante.

Sara dominó la mayor parte de la conversación, hablando de diferentes cosas que hizo con el grupo de jóvenes. Se enzarzaron en una conversación simple acerca del rastrillo de mañana y no quería estar fuera hasta demasiado tarde debido a que necesitaba estar en la iglesia pronto por la mañana.

Todo acerca de la cena fue fácil. Ella reía cuando se suponía que debía, hablaba y mantenía la conversación fluyendo. Yuuri sabía que quería que fuesen amigos; Yuuri sabía que probablemente ella quería más que eso. Podía decirlo por la manera en que ella solía tocar su mano durante la cena, ladeando la cabeza mientras hablaba, y ella se había asegurado de vestir un vestido escotado, no peligrosamente bajo, pero suficiente para llamar la atención. En acabar la cena la llevó de vuelta a casa, diciéndole que la vería mañana en la iglesia y la acompañó a la puerta. Ella tenía esa mirada expectante mientras ellos estaban de pie allí, diciéndose buenas noches. Cuando Yuuri no hizo ningún movimiento ella se puso de puntillas y besó su mejilla de nuevo.

Volviendo a casa, deseó que pudiese sentir más por ella. Deseó poder encontrarla suficientemente atractiva para que lo excitase. Él sabía lo que quería, y sabía que no podía tenerlo. Una vez en casa se sentó en su sofá y solo miró a la pared. Una simple cruz de madera colgaba de allí, un regalo de su madre de cuando se mudó de nuevo a casa. Solía encontrarse a sí mismo mirándola mucho.

Sabía que estaba emocionado y dividido acerca de mañana. Estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por cómo se estaba sintiendo, como sus sentimientos estaban creciendo, aunque sabía que no podía manifestar nada de ellos. Sabía que el tiempo que pasaba con el Padre Victor solo hacia crecer esos sentimientos y sabía que estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Sabía que ayer en la iglesia todo lo que quería hacer era lanzarse al Padre y soltar todos sus sentimientos. Estaba dejando que ello lo corroyese y consumiese.

El Padre Victor había dicho que era su amigo además de su cura. Ese era el problema. Sabía que quería más que un amigo, pero sabía que era más de lo que podía obtener. Deseaba cualquier cosa que tuviese permitido obtener del Padre Victor. Juró que había tantas señales entremezcladas que estaba volviéndose loco. Sabía que tenía que estar imaginándolo todo. Él se había centrado tanto en el hombre que estaba pensado que cada toque o mirada significaba algo más. Sabía que todo estaba en su cabeza. Tenía que estarlo. No era posible que un hombre de Dios pensase en nada más.

Gruñendo decidió que era mejor que se preparase para ir a dormir y para la mañana. Sabía que la mañana le traería una mañana con el Padre Victor.

Había estado haciendo muy buen tiempo últimamente, y, aunque estaba bien saber que no tenía que mudarse para el rastrillo, aun así quería tener buen aspecto. Encontrando un par de shorts y una simple blusa azul (juró que era del color aguamarino de los ojos del Padre Victor), cepilló su pelo hacia atrás. Poniéndose las gafas se dijo a sí mismo que pensaría en comprar unas lentillas. La última vez que había tenido unas le irritaron tanto los ojos que no las pudo soportar. Puede que si lo probase de nuevo con otra marca estaría mejor.

Encaminándose hacia la iglesia pudo ver que solo una poca gente estaba allí preparando cosas. Salió del coche, yendo al maletero a coger lo que su madre había donado:

-¡Ah, Yuuri! ¡Has llegado! –Era esa voz, esa voz que él seguiría hasta las entrañas del infierno.

Tomando una lenta y profunda respiración miró arriba por encima del maletero, ahora viendo al Padre Victor caminando hacia él:

-Buenos días, Padre Nikiforov.

El Padre Victor levantó su mano, poniéndola en su hombro y lo masajeó levemente:

-Yuuuuuuri –él arrastró su nombre y Yuuri casi se derrite allí mismo, en el aparcamiento-. Por favor, Padre Vic.

Yuuri se percató que la mano todavía estaba en su hombro, el pulgar del cura suavemente moviéndose adelante y hacia atrás. Solo se quedaron allí de pie mirándose el uno al otro. Podía sentir su pulso acelerándose, sus latidos en sus oídos y todo lo que quería era agarrar al hombre y atraerlo hacia él. Notó que había empezado a inclinarse hacia el contacto en su hombro, lentamente doblándose hacia el Padre Victor:

-¡Yuuri! ¡Hola! –Él oyó su nombre siendo llamado y fue sacado del trance en el que estaba.

Mirando hacia arriba vio a Sara y un hombre caminado hacia ellos. El Padre Victor había quitado su mano de su hombro y la calidez que se había estado esparciendo a través de su torso se había esfumado de repente.

-¡Ah, Sara! ¡Mickey! ¿Os importa ayudarnos a descargar el maletero de Yuuri? –El Padre Victor les llamó mientras se acercaban.

En alcanzarles Sara ella le dio un abrazo a Yuuri para saludarlo:

-Yuuri, me gustaría que conocieses a mi hermano, Michele.

Michele se quedó de pie allí, su mirada fija en Yuuri. Notó esos mismos ojos violetas que Sara tenía, y que él compartía también. Yuuri ofreció su mano:

-Encantado de conocerte, Michele.

Michele tomó su mano, un poco demasiado fuerte y le dio un apretón:

-Hola Yuuri. Sara me ha hablado mucho sobre ti –Yuuri sonrió y ellos fueron a sacar las cajas de su coche.

El Padre Victor, Yuuri y Michele, cada uno cogió una mientras Sara cerraba el maletero y caminaron hacia el patio de al lado de la iglesia.

-Estamos colocando las mesas ahora, Yuuri. También tenemos café en la iglesia ya que sabemos que es pronto para un sábado. Tengo a algunos de los chavales poniendo carteles y haciendo más. Siéntete de libre de involucrarte en lo que quieras, ¿vale? –Sara estaba rozando sus dedos hacia abajo por su antebrazo mientras le hablaba.

Él le sonrió de vuelta. Ella llevaba puestos unos simples tejanos cortos y un simple top purpura sin mangas que iba a conjunto con sus ojos. Tenía su pelo cepillado hacia atrás con un pañuelo que le combinaba. Todo parecía resaltar incluso más sus grandes ojos violetas. No llevaba mucho maquillaje, aunque no parecía necesitarlo:

-Sí, puede que vaya a por algo de café ahora que lo mencionas.

Sara enlazó su brazo con el suyo:

-Sí, yo también necesito más café. Vamos a pillar una taza –mientras Sara le guiaba a través de las puertas de la iglesia, Yuuri se giró y vio un par de ojos violetas y aguamarinos puestos en ellos. Fueron por el pasillo que llevaba al área de la pequeña cocina de la iglesia y Sara fue a cogerles dos vasos de polietileno-. ¿Qué te gusta en el café, Yuuri?

-Um… Solo leche está bien. Gracias.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Así es como lo tomo yo también! – Ella estaba sonriéndole. Su sonrisa realmente iluminaba una sala. Trayéndole su café estaba sonriéndole de nuevo-. Me alegro de que hayas venido a ayudar. Este es realmente un gran evento para nuestros jóvenes y la ciudad. Como más gente consigamos que ayude más fácil será de hacer.

Ella le dio su vaso y después ahuecó su mejilla con su mano cuando él cogió el vaso. Su mano todavía estaba cálida del café y él no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que en un momento como ese debería hacer algo. Batallando y contemplando qué hacer se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. Se figuró que era un gesto suficiente simple:

-¡Ah, aquí estáis! ¡Me preguntaba donde os habíais escapado, chicos! –Esa voz otra vez.

Sara había movido su mano a su brazo y él se apartó de ella en escuchar esa voz rodeándoles:

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Padre Vic! Estábamos cogiendo algo de café. Todavía queda un poco. Puedo hacerte una taza también –Sara estaba sonriendo y tomando sorbos de su café.

-Eso estaría bien, Sara. Con azúcar y leche, por favor.

Yuuri no miraría hacia arriba. Estaba mirando abajo hacia sus zapatillas y las de Sara mientras el Padre Victor había entrado en la cocina. Podía notar que el Padre Victor se había acercado a la encimera y estaba apoyado casualmente en ella:

-Tenemos más o menos una hora antes de que la gente empiece a llegar. Sara, unos cuantos chicos más han aparecido, pero Mickey los tiene a todos ellos trabajando ahí fuera. Debería resultar bien ya que hemos recibido unas buenas donaciones este año –el Padre Victor estaba hablándole a Sara pero mirando a Yuuri y podía sentir esos ojos en él.

Lentamente mirando hacia arriba encontró esos ojos. Estaban fijos en él mientras sorbía despacio su café:

-¡Oh, eso es genial, Padre Vic! Definitivamente deberíamos conseguir suficiente para la misión-viaje de trabajo –podía escuchar la emoción en su voz y ella estaba prácticamente dando saltitos arriba y abajo.

-¿Viaje? –Yuuri preguntó.

Sara miró a Yuuri y caminó hasta donde él estaba, enlazando su brazo en el suyo otra vez:

-Sí. Cada año nuestros jóvenes van a una ciudad o un pueblo que necesite ayuda y construimos rampas para la gente o ayudamos a arreglar refugios. Usamos el dinero de esto y vendemos alimentos para cubrir el coste. Tratamos de asegurarnos que tenemos todo para ayudar esa gente y que no tengan que pagar por nada. Puede costar bastante ya que hay alrededor de cinco adultos y veinte niños. Normalmente uno de los refugios nos deja quedarnos allí, pero debemos tener en cuenta la comida, los materiales y el transporte, por supuesto. Nos vamos por una semana y conseguimos hacer mucho.

-Oh, guau. Sara, eso es increíble –él estaba mirando abajo hacia ella.

Era realmente remarcable lo que la iglesia hacía por la gente. Él había creído que lo que estaban haciendo solo era un rastrillo. Realmente este tenía una visión más amplia:

-Sí, Yuuri. Nuestro grupo de jóvenes y sus líderes son extraordinarios cuando se trata de estas cosas. Planean hacer uno cada verano y se toman todo el año a recaudar los fondos –el Padre Victor estaba mirándole directamente de nuevo. Yuuri se retorció un poco, incomodo, pero Sara estaba pegada a su lado.

Carraspeando, Yuuri se retorció y se apartó de Sara, aparentando que iba a rellenar su café:

-Probablemente deberíamos volver fuera –él dijo.

Sara asintió y todos ellos salieron de la iglesia al patio de al lado:

-¡Sara! ¡Aquí estás! Te necesitamos por aquí –él escuchó a Michele gritar.

Sara colocó su mano en el brazo de Yuuri:

-Perdóname, Yuuri. Me temo que voy a ser tirada en mil direcciones toda la mañana. Por favor, haz lo que creas que hay que hacer y puede que podamos ir a comer después –ella estaba sonriéndole mientras mantenía un agarre firme en su brazo.

-Sí, Sara. Eso estaría bien –se las apañó para decir mientras veía al Padre Victor mirándole durante todo esto.

Ella estrujó su brazo y corrió hacia donde su hermano la reclamaba:

-Los dos os veis bien juntos, Yuuri –escuchó al Padre Victor decir bajito.

Esto le dio a Yuuri justo en el corazón. Allí estaba, de pie junto al hombre más perfecto que jamás había conocido, queriendo que fuese su brazo el que estuviese enlazado en el suyo mientras caminaban casualmente. Sabía que nunca iba ni podría ser. Sabía que estaba mal:

-Sí… Um… Gracias. Ella es maja.

-Su hermano es igual de majo. Es un poco sobreprotector con ella, pero aparte de eso hacen realmente un buen trabajo con nuestros jóvenes aquí. Venga, vamos a acabarnos nuestro café y ayudemos a organizar las donaciones, ¿sí? La gente llegará pronto.

Yuuri se percató que el Padre Victor tenía su mano de nuevo en su hombro y que ninguno estaba moviéndose. Él se había girado y le había mirado. Esos ojos atravesándole otra vez. Era casi como si estuviese tratando de leer sus pensamientos. Tosiendo nerviosamente fue a ver dónde podía dejar su vaso y donde podía ser necesitado.

Desempaquetaron cajas en las mesas y ayudaron a etiquetar precios. La mañana estaba pasando rápido. Sara seguía viniendo a controlar y si hubiese tenido menos conocimiento podría haber sentido esos ojos aguamarinos mirándole la mañana entera. Finalmente era la hora de que la gente empezase a aparecer y ellos se juntaron.

El Padre Victor tuvo a todo el mundo tomándose de las manos y dirigiendo una plegaria antes de que todo empezase. Se había colocado al lado de Yuuri, Sara estaba en el otro, Michele al lado de ella. La mano del Padre Victor era cálida contra la suya. Esos largos dedos no solo tomaron su mano; él entrelazó sus dedos mientras lideraba la plegaria, su pulgar moviéndose en el dorso de su mano.

Yuuri no podía decirte cual era la plegaria, no podía decirte una sola palabra de lo que se había dicho. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era en la sensación de los dedos del Padre Victor entrelazados en los de él, la yema de su dedo, rozando su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. La calidez de su palma junto a la suya… Trató de estar quieto pero podía sentir que estaba moviéndose de lado a lado. Con sus ojos cerrados tuvo que decirse a sí mismo que respirase. A través de su nariz una lenta respiración, lentamente sacándola por la boca, dentro y fuera. Solo respirar.

Sintió a Sara soltar su mano. La plegaria se había acabado, pero el Padre Victor agarró su mano solo por unos cuantos minutos más, después la apretó gentilmente con un último roce y la dejó ir. Su mano pareció vacía y fría de repente. Cuando miró hacia el Padre Victor él le guiñó un ojo y todos ellos fueron a dispersarse por las mesas mientras la gente empezaba a aparecer.

Las siguientes dos horas fueron un borrón. Muchos habían aparecido para el rastrillo. Lo habían puesto a él y a Michele a cargo del dinero. Ellos comprobaron a todo el mundo y se aseguraron de que todo estaba en orden. Sara siguió desbordada y seguiría rodeando sus hombros, riendo nerviosamente. Ella estaba feliz por la asistencia y toda la ayuda que habían recibido. Michele gruñiría y le diría a Sara que se fuese y dejase de distraerlos. Ella reiría y daría palmadas en el hombro de Michele:

-¡Oh, Mickey! ¡No seas tan gruñón! –Ella besó a Yuuri en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

-Parece que a mi hermana realmente le gustas, Yuuri –oyó a Michele decir mientras nadie estaba mirando en ese momento.

-Sí… Ella es…genial –tartamudeó.

Michele fijó esos ojos violetas en él:

-No, ella es más que genial, y harías bien en recordarlo.

Yuuri fue reclamado y no supo cómo continuar con eso, siendo feliz cuando alguien vino a comprobar. Se percató de que estaban quedándose cortos de cambio para darle a la gente:

-Um… Michele… Necesitamos más monedas de uno y de veinticinco. Nos vamos a quedar sin pronto.

Ni siquiera le miró:

-Ve a por el Padre Vic. Debería tenerlo todo en su oficina.

Mirando hacia arriba Yuuri supo que no tendría que buscar mucho para encontrar al Padre Victor; él siempre estaba a la vista. En efecto él estaba al lado de una de las mesas de ropa, hablando con una pareja. Yuuri caminó hasta allí y le dio un golpecito en el hombro para llamar su atención:

-¡Ah, Yuuri! ¡Hola!

-Hola… Um… Padre Victor, necesitamos algo de cambio para la caja –Yuuri miraba a la hierba, balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Yuuri, sí, vamos a darte algo de cambio –se giró hacia la pareja con la que estaba hablando-. Disculpadme, por favor.

Ellos asintieron y el Padre Victor puso casualmente su brazo alrededor del hombro de Yuuri y anduvieron hacia donde estaba Michele. Podía sentir que la cadera del Padre Victor chocaba levemente contra la suya mientras andaban,  esa mano y brazo solo casualmente cubriendo su hombro. No sabía qué hacer más que seguir recordándose de poner un pie delante del otro. Finalmente llegando a donde estaba Michele, el Padre Victor deshizo el agarre en su hombro y casualmente cogió dos billetes de veinte de la caja:

-Enseguida estamos de vuelta, Mickey. Quiero ir a cambiar esto.

Michele asintió y se encaminaron hacia la iglesia.

 

**___________________________________________**

 

 

Lo bueno de ser cura era que nunca tenías que preocuparte realmente sobre lo que ibas a ponerte. Tenía su conjunto clerical y alzacuellos. Eso era todo lo realmente requerido. Solía cepillarse el pelo y solo se quedaba en su sitio. En el pasado año nunca se había preocupado por cuál era su apariencia; nunca era un problema. Se sentía estúpido de pie frente al espejo ajustando su alzacuellos y comprobando su pelo una vez más.

Suspirando profundamente salió de su cabaña y se encaminó hacia la iglesia. Era extremadamente pronto y quería encontrarte con el primero allí para organizar y asegurarse que la iglesia estaba abierta. Nadia había aparecido todavía así que fue hacia la pequeña cocina de la iglesia y empezó a hacer café. Su mente se iba a la deriva sobre cuando Yuuri iba a llegar, e incluso más sobre cómo fue su cita la noche anterior. Dando sorbos de su café empezó a escuchar coches frenando, sabiendo que era hora de dejar sus pensamientos donde estaban. Puso una sonrisa en su rostro y fue hacia fuera a saludar y organizar.

Yuuri finalmente llegó y Sara se enganchó a su lado. Sabía que no debería molestarle; también sabía que ellos hacían buena pareja. Ella era solo un poco más bajita que él, y ella solía colocar su brazo sobre el suyo y le sonreía. Él no pretendía mirar, no pretendía quedarse de pie en la entrada de la cocina cuando Yuuri besó su frente, no pretendía rezar que desease ser él quien estaba de pie frente a Yuuri. Realmente no le gustaba lo bien que se veían juntos y lo mucho que ella le sonreía, pero sabía que no había nada que pudiese hacer. Él había hecho su promesa.  

Se aseguró de estar situado al lado de Yuuri durante la plegaria matinal. Cuando fueron a cogerse de las manos el entrelazar sus dedos con Yuuri pareció natural. Sus manos se derritieron juntas agradablemente. Sostuvo su oración más tiempo de lo que normalmente haría, nunca queriendo soltar esa mano. La calidez de su palma contra la suya, la suavidad de su piel al rozar su pulgar sobre esta… Acabó la plegaria y la sostuvo un último segundo, enviando una oración silenciosa para pedir fuerzas.

_Amados, yo os ruego como a extranjeros y peregrinos, os abstengáis de los deseos carnales que batallan contra el alma._ _( **1 Pedro 2:11** )_

Se mantuvo ocupado toda la mañana. Podía ver a Sara rodeando a Yuuri con sus brazos mientras él estaba cobrando a la gente. Vio a Yuuri hablar dulcemente cuando la gente les daba sus bienes. Vio a Yuuri sonreír y continuar. Deseó ser aquel que estaba al lado de Yuuri contando el dinero, ayudando con las bolsas de bienes y sonriendo de vuelta a la gente, pero se suponía que él debía merodear y hablar con los huéspedes y la gente para la venta. Se encontró a sí mismo manteniendo a Yuuri a la vista.

Cuando Yuuri acudió a él para obtener cambio se sintió aliviado de alejarse de todos por un momento. Lo vio como un momento para escabullirse e incluso para ver a Yuuri. Sus pensamientos habían estado plagados por el bastante últimamente; era casi como si cuando él estaba cerca estos se pusieran en orden. Poner su brazo a su alrededor pareció natural y encajaba tan bien contra él… A él le gustó el roce de sus caderas mientras andaban y como casi podía sentir a Yuuri temblar:

-El dinero está en mi oficina, guardado en el escritorio. Vamos –estuvo tentado de tomar la mano de Yuuri y solo alejarlos de todos, pero era más consciente que eso.

Así que yendo por la puerta de al lado caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina. Yuuri estaba mirando directamente hacia adelante mientras caminaban:

-Así que ¿cómo fue ayer por la noche? –No pudo evitarlo. Había estado en su cabeza por demasiado. Giró la llave en la cerradura y fueron hacia su escritorio.

-Fue bien. Cenamos –Yuuri dijo bajito.

-Ah ¿a dónde fuisteis?

-A ese sitio nuevo italiano al otro lado de la ciudad.

-Siempre he querido probar ese sitio –sacando la hucha, la abrió e hizo el cambio por unos cuantos billetes pequeños y cuartos que necesitaban.

Cuando iba a dárselo a Yuuri se percató que él lo estaba mirando directamente. Aunque esta era una mirada diferente. Era intensa y tenía un anhelo detrás de sí.

Yuuri sacudió su cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared de la oficina. Carraspeó y pareció estar mirando por encima de su hombro. No estaba seguro de donde él estaba mirando, pero tenía rubor en sus mejillas y no le miraría a los ojos:

-Yuuri, ¿va todo bien? –Caminó hacia adelante, colocando su mano en su hombro.

Yuuri levantó ambas manos y cubrió la suya, entonces encontrando su mirada. Sus ojos se fijaron y observó las pupilas de Yuuri lentamente dilatándose mientras le miraba. Ahora mismo todo proceso mental se había esfumado. Estaba atrapado en esa mirada y esas manos en él. Podía sentir que las manos de Yuuri temblaban un poco y se inclinó, más cerca. Puso su otra mano en la pared, junto a la cabeza de Yuuri y se inclinó más. Su respiración era ahogada y estaba rezando silenciosamente, pidiendo fuerza, pero no llegaba. Parecía como si Yuuri fuera un imán y su cuerpo estuviese siendo atraído hacia él. Acercándose se percató de cómo de llenos estaban sus labios y cuán sensuales parecían.

Presionando su frente con la de Yuuri ellos solo se quedaron de pie allí. Ambos estaban respirando fuerte y podía ver el pecho de Yuuri moverse lentamente arriba y abajo mientras él cerraba sus ojos. Había tanto silencio en ese momento que juró que el golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho hacía eco. Tenía a Yuuri justo donde él se moría por tenerlo, y él no estaba apartándose. Él solo estaba sosteniendo sus manos contra la suya y respirando muy fuerte.

Sacando su otra mano de la pared agarró el otro hombro de Yuuri y observó cómo los ojos de Yuuri se abrían de nuevo, amplios y mirándole. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca ahora para que el brazo de Yuuri estuviese apretado contra su pecho, atrapado entre ellos. Podía sentir el movimiento en sus pantalones y supo que estaba en graves problemas. Sabía que debía retirarse o se condenaría a sí mismo. Una última respiración profunda y dio un paso atrás. Esos ojos castaños mirando arriba hacia él…

-P…Padre…

Colocó su dedo en los labios de Yuuri. Eran cálidos y eran suaves. Deseó que no fuese su dedo lo que estaba en sus labios. Deseó tener el coraje y la fuerza de solo inclinarse y besarle. En cambio, se inclinó hacia adelante y besó su frente. Permitió a sus labios posarse por más tiempo de lo que deberían haber estado, sabiendo que estaba mal y que era pecaminoso. No podía apartarse. Un último apretón en su hombro y se retiró completamente:

-Será mejor que volvamos… Con el ugh… Con el cambio –finalmente fue capaz de hablar de alguna forma.

Victor solo se quedó ahí de pie, y lo mismo hizo Yuuri. Estaban mirándose el uno al otro. Yuuri anduvo hacia él, y ahuecó su mejilla con su mano. Cerrando sus ojos, se apoyó en el toque, la calidez de esa mano dominándole. Sintió a Yuuri hacer trazos con su pulgar abajo por mejilla hasta el lado de su mandíbula. Cuando su pulgar rozó su labio inferior abrió los ojos y vio a Yuuri solo mirándole mientras su pulgar rozaba sobre su labio.

Yuuri se acercó, se puso de puntillas, poniendo una mano en cada hombro para sostenerse y susurró:

-Respira.

Él dejó ir el aire que estaba conteniendo. Podía sentir a Yuuri en su oído y sentir su cuerpo levemente tocando el suyo. Podía escucharle inspirar profundamente y sus manos fueron de sus hombros hacia abajo hasta sus brazos y tomó sus manos. Inclinándose hacia abajo, sostuvo sus manos y solo le miró, casi como si estuviese preguntándole algo. Él sabía qué estaba preguntando Yuuri, y sabía dentro de sí lo que quería, pero en su cabeza sabía que no podía:

-Yuuri… Yo…No puedo… -Él apenas susurró.

-Lo sé –Yuuri dejó ir sus manos y se echó hacia atrás. Yuuri cogió el cambio y mientras él se iba el Padre Victor no pudo moverse-. Um… Padre Victor… No diría que no.

Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Cayendo en su silla el Padre Victor era un lío de pensamientos. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Todo lo que había estado soñando la pasada semana estaba pasando justo allí, en su oficina. Yuuri estaba más que dispuesto y él simplemente no podía convencerse a sí mismo de hacerlo. Pasando sus manos por su pelo gruñó alto. No estaba en posición de salir afuera todavía. De alguna forma a través de todo esto se había puesto medio duro y temía que si miraba a Yuuri otra vez solo se pondría peor. Dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho.

Empezó a rezar y sacó las cuentas de su rosario. Diez cuentas consecutivas, cinco en bucle. Empezó a rezar rápido, tocando las cuentas, concentrándose, rezando para que Dios le diese lo que necesitaba.

Pero él ya sabía que todo era una mentira. Lo que él necesitaba estaba fuera, sonriendo en el rastrillo. Lo que él necesitaba estuvo de pie frente de él solo minutos antes, tocándole. Lo qué el necesitaba era algo que nunca podría tener.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> El próximo capítulo... La temperatura subirá... Estamos acercandonos a la confesión... así que, ¿sabéis lo que eso significa? *apunta al rating de la historia*
> 
> I voy a decir, el viaje del que Sara habla brevemente, solía hacer esos cada verano con mi iglesia -- ¡era una gran preparación conseguir el dinero juntos y bueno para una niña malcriata como yo el ir a ayudar a otros menos afortunados!
> 
> ¡OH DIOS MÍO GRACIAS izzyisozaki por el trabajo duro! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias, cariño!!! <3 ¡NUNCA podré agradecertelo suficiente!
> 
> Los slow burns serán MI entrada para el infierno... <3
> 
> Por favor -comentarios y feedback me dan energía para continuar... ¡Me empujan a sentarme y teclear estos capítulos! ¡Me encanta oír de todos en Tumblr también! ¡Mi ask está abierto, al igual que mi inbox!
> 
> [Phaytesworld](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)   
> Phayte <3


	6. Capítulo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> Espera... ¿Qué ocurrió después del rastrillo? ¿Qué pasa con lo que dijo Yuuri? Algo así como que solo lo dejamos... ¿Verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> ¡¡¡¡¡Emocionada de que todos tengáis este capítulo!!!!! (No, TODAVÍA no estamos en la Confesión...) mierda.

De alguna forma Yuuri fue capaz de encontrar sus pies mientras salía de la oficina de la iglesia. Se sentía aligerado y casi mareado, pero no en el mal sentido. Tenía el cambio agarrado en la mano, y sabía que su cara debía haber estado sonrojada, así que se metió en el baño antes de salir. Incluso mirando en el espejo podía ver el sonrojo en su cara. Quitándose las gafas se echó agua en la cara, tratando de que su cuerpo funcionase para él. Estaba sintiendo los efectos del Padre Victor en sus pantalones, y sabía que todavía no estaba respirando propiamente, especialmente después de su último comentario antes de irse.

No podía creer que había dicho lo que había dicho antes de salir de allí. Podía ver la expresión destrozada en la cara del Padre Victor y casi podía sentir la batalla en él. No quería presionarle, pero quería que supiese que él sentía lo mismo. Se sonrió a sí mismo en el espejo. Incluso con el agua goteando de su cara sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. El temor había desaparecido y llenado por la esperanza, no mucha esperanza, pero suficiente para agarrarse y sostenerse en ella.   
  
Recomponiéndose, se puso de nuevo las gafas, pasó su mano por su pelo una última vez y volvió afuera. Michele parecía aburrido en la caja y él fue a darle el cambio. Gruñó y empezó a ponerlo todo en la caja:

-Te has tomado tu tiempo.

-Oh… Sí… Lo siento. Hemos acabado hablando –ni siquiera había pensado en el tiempo. ¿Por cuánto había estado allí con el Padre Victor?

Michele refunfuñó de nuevo y volvieron a ayudar a todos a hacer caja. Yuuri no podía evitar el sacar de su cabeza los pensamientos acerca de lo que acababa de pasar allí detrás. Estaba empezando a preocuparse ya que el Padre Victor no había vuelto afuera, cuando la puerta de atrás se abrió y él salió. Sus ojos escanearon el área y se posaron justo en Yuuri, quien estaba mirándole de vuelta. Vio al Padre Victor sonreír y después ir a la zona donde estaba la gente. El resto de la mañana Yuuri miraría al Padre Victor cada vez que estuviese a la vista.

El rastrillo fue realmente bien y Sara lo tiró hacia su lado mientras hacían la limpieza. Ella era una gran bola de felicidad, hablando acerca de cómo de bien había ido la venta. Yuuri tuvo que asentir en acuerdo ya que era una mañana estupenda, pero no por las razones por las que ella pensaba:

-Yuuri, ¿todavía vamos a ir a comer? –La vio mirando hacia él cuando estaban apartando las mesas. Vio al Padre Victor mirando hacia ellos.

-Oh, Sara, estoy realmente cansado de todo esta mañana y solo quiero ir a estirarme por un rato, si no te importa. ¿Qué tal si te llamo más tarde? –Mintió y supo que estaba mintiendo, pero no podía continuar esto con ella de buena voluntad. Era demasiado buena persona para que le diesen falsas esperanzas. Sara asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa trise. Cuando se giró para irse, Yuuri miró más al Padre Victor.

Después de limpiarlo todo y de que los últimos coches se fueran, Yuuri se quedó atrás, y el Padre Victor le miró con curiosidad:

-¿Quieres ir a comer un poco? –Le preguntó mientras miraba a sus pies.

Pudo oír al Padre Victor suspirar profundamente:

-Vamos Yuuri, podemos hacer sándwiches.

Anduvieron silenciosamente por el camino del bosque y entraron en la cabaña. Yuuri siguió dedicándole al Padre Victor miradas de curiosidad, pero el Padre Victor las reconocía.

Al final Yuuri no pudo soportarlo más; aclaró su garganta:

-Um… Padre Victor… -Vio al Padre Victor tensarse en la cocina-. ¿Podemos… Hablar… Ya sabes?

El Padre Victor se giró y miró a Yuuri. Caminando hacia él, le rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndole cerca. Yuuri inspiró profundamente y encontró sus brazos envolviendo su cintura. El Padre Victor olía a luz solar e incienso. Era embriagador:

-Yuuri… No, no podemos hablar sobre… -Lo soltó y se apartó de él. La cara del Padre Victor estaba sonrojada y su respiración era forzada-. Déjame que acabe de prepararnos la comida. Siéntate.

Yuuri se sentó y empezó a rascar el blanco de la uña de su dedo. Estaba sintiéndose un poco ridículo y solo quería levantarse e irse. Sabía que no podía. Incluso si nunca podía tener nada más que amistad estaba dispuesto a ello. Cualquier cosa por mantener al Padre Victor cerca.

El Padre Victor se sentó en la mesa y colocó un plato delante de él con un sándwich y algunas patatas. Yuuri solo tomó sorbos de agua y miraba a sus dedos. Tomando su mano llevó una pequeña plegaria:

- _Bendícenos, Señor, y bendice estos alimentos que por tu bondad vamos a tomar. Por Jesucristo Nuestro Señor. Amén_.

Aunque al final de la plegaria Yuuri no soltó sus manos. Las sostuvo a través de la mesa y solo miró dentro de esos ojos aguamarinos. Sintió un apretón gentil y se dio cuenta que era hora de dejar ir esas manos cálidas:

-Yuuri, come. Hemos tenido una larga mañana –pudo escuchar la tensión en la voz del Padre Victor.

Mirando arriba miró dentro de esos ojos:

-Puedo… Puedo dejarte si prefieres…

El Padre Victor tomó su mano de nuevo mientras empezaba a rascar en sus dedos otra vez:

-No… Yuuri, quiero que comas. Me gusta tenerte alrededor.

La comida fue más o menos tranquila; Yuuri continuó mirando arriba hacia al Padre Victor y le pillaría de vez en cuanto mirándole a él. El Padre Victor era suficientemente educado para sonreír y animarle a acabar de comer. Eso era lo último que tenía en la cabeza. Lo que quería era rodear al cura con sus brazos y nunca dejarle ir. Él sabía que no podía.

Después de comer se quedaron merodeando en la cocina. El Padre Victor se acercó y esta vez él era quien ahuecó el lado de su rostro con su mano:

-Yuuri, deberías irte a casa. Ve a casa y llama a Sara –sus ojos aguamarinos eran tristes y su voz suave.

Tomando su mano cálida en la suya, le miró de vuelta:

-No quiero. Quiero estar contigo.

-Yuuri… No puedo… No podemos…

Contestando y dejando ir la mano, Yuuri gritó:

-¡Lo sé! ¡Mierda, lo sé! –Se sentó con brusquedad en la silla en la cocina y se desplomó, colocando su cabeza en sus manos. Habló en el interior de sus manos.- Podemos… Rezar o algo.

Se sentía estúpido pero sabía que estaba donde realmente quería estar en ese momento. No quería ir a casa y llamar a Sara y hacer planes durante los cuales sufriría.

El Padre Victor se apoyó contra la encimera:

-Yuuri, encuentro que todo lo que hago cuando estás cerca es rezar.

Yuuri casi se atraganta. Miró hacia arriba hacia el hombre en la cocina. No al cura, sino al hombre. Esos ojos estaban batallando, él estaba sosteniéndose en la encimera mientras se apoyaba en esta:

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

El Padre Victor negó con la cabeza pero no habló. Tampoco dejaría de mirarle. Su mirada había caído al suelo. Yuuri se levantó y se acercó a él en la encimera, de pie delante de él. Podía ver que los nudillos del Padre Victor estaban poniéndose blancos de agarrarse a la encimera, su mandíbula apretada y su respiración era lenta y muy controlada. Caminó más cerca de él y podía ver que él había empezado a mirarle.

Yuuri tomó su mano y la colocó en el antebrazo del Padre Victor. Le rozó el brazo gentilmente hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Podía sentir cuán tenso él estaba por la flexión del musculo bajo su brazo:

-Si te incomodo puede que no deba quedarme… -Yuuri se calló cuando esos brazos que agarraban la encimera le sorprendieron, de repente estando rodeando su cintura, acercándole.

Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos y solo le sujetó. Podía sentir el cuerpo del Padre Victor temblar y su pecho agitado. Le abrazó más fuerte y trazó pequeños y tranquilizadores círculos sobre la parte alta de su espalda.

Cuando un sonido escapó de su boca Yuuri se apartó. Podía ver las lágrimas bajando por el rostro del Padre Victor y goteando de sus pestañas. Apartó el pelo de su cara y entonces pasó sus pulgares sobre sus mejillas. El Padre Victor solo estaba mirándole. Estaba ocurriendo tal lucha interna que podía verla justo en esos ojos. Alzándose en sus pies, besó una lágrima en su mejilla y le escuchó inhalar con brusquedad. Miró en esos ojos cuando besó el tabique de su nariz, entonces su otra mejilla. De nuevo en sus pies miró arriba, viendo que el Padre Victor había cerrado sus ojos de nuevo. Se había apartado del Padre Victor, pero manteniendo sus manos en su cintura, viendo su expresión endurecida y el ceño fruncido.

-No tiene que ser nada más que esto –le susurró al Padre Victor.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Quería que Yuuri se quedara; quería que Yuuri se fuese. No sabía lo que quería, pero sabía que allí de pie, con él cerca, no podía continuar luchando tanto. Después de los besos en la mejilla cerró sus ojos, orando silenciosamente por… Lo que fuese. Yuuri estaba tan cerca… Su esencia llenando su nariz. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a su lado, sus manos todavía en él. Temía de abrir los ojos sabiendo que su control solo llegaba hasta aquí. Sabía que su fe era fuerte, pero también sabía que cada vez que Yuuri aparecía esta flaqueaba:

-No tiene que ser nada más que esto –escuchó a Yuuri decir.

Respiró profundamente y pensó que puede que Dios estuviese poniéndolo a prueba. Puede que este fuese todo un gran obstáculo. ¿Era su fe suficientemente fuerte? Tenía un nudo en el estómago; sabía que había tonteado con Yuuri, sabía que había deseado el contacto de Yuuri, y sabía que esto era lo que había estado haciendo las últimas pocas semanas. Ahora estaba explotándole en la cara, y ya no estaba viéndolo claro. Todo era un borrón: Dios y Yuuri. Era todo a lo que se había reducido también. Él había hecho una promesa, una promesa de servir al Señor, una promesa de castidad, una promesa de poner a los demás antes de uno mismo. Aquí estaba su tentación, a un brazo de distancia, diciéndole todo lo que quería y no quería oír.

Respirando lentamente y echándose hacia atrás fue capaz de calmarse un poco. Abriendo sus ojos se inclinó hacia adelante, atrayendo a Yuuri de nuevo hacia su pecho y envolviéndole, su cabeza encajando perfectamente bien bajo su barbilla, su cuerpo bien moldeado en él:

-No, te quiero aquí… -Sabía que se condenaba a sí mismo como más se quedaba alrededor de Yuuri y como más se agarraba a él.

Conocía la tentación cada vez que Yuuri estaba cerca. Sabía cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez que veía a Yuuri, cada vez que tocaba a Yuuri inocentemente –pero ¿había sido todo inocente?  
  
Sujetó a Yuuri por más tiempo del que debería haberlo hecho. De pie en la pequeña cocina, con sus brazos a su alrededor, estaba luchando contra todo y decidió que aquello parecía demasiado natural y demasiado correcto con Yuuri en sus brazos:

-Vamos Yuuri, vamos a ver una película o algo. Haré algo de té –Yuuri no estaba dejando ir la cintura que sus brazos estaban rodeando. Pudo sentirle asentir contra su pecho, pero no estaba retirándose-. Yuuri.

Yuuri se retiró finalmente, su cara roja y sonrojada. Era demasiado mono. No podía evitarlo; ya se había condenado a sí mismo por un día. Inclinándose, besó su frente:

-Té verde, ¿cierto?

Yuuri asintió y se echó atrás. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se apoyaba en la encimera, mirándole hacer té. Esos grandes ojos castaños estaban fijos en él durante todo lo que hacía. Parecía muy relajado en ese momento. No sabía qué estaba haciendo, pero sabía que por el momento aquello parecía correcto.

Últimamente era como si llevase un gran peso en sus hombros y de alguna forma hoy todo este había sido liberado. No quería pensar acerca de lo que nunca podría ser; solo estaba pensando en el momento mientras hacía té y Yuuri le sonreía. Esos ojos castaños bailando a cada mirada, esa sonrisa iluminando su rostro…

Se encaminaron hacia el salón, dejaron sus tazas en la mesita y sacó el mando a distancia:

-No tengo películas aquí, pero tengo Netflix. Ten, encuéntranos una película. Tú… Ahora vuelvo.

Yuuri asintió y él fue de vuelta a su habitación. Su pulso se había acelerado de nuevo. Mirando al espejo se quitó el alzacuellos y desabotonó su camisa negra. Yendo a la cómoda sacó una camisa limpia que normalmente reservaba para dormir o vestir bajo sus otras camisas. La deslizó sobre su cabeza, entonces pasó sus dedos por su pelo y se quitó los zapatos. Iba a ponerse cómodo; estaba en su propia casa.

Cuando salió hacia el salón, Yuuri miró arriba, jadeando y dejando ir el mando, su mano yendo hacia su boca. Él casi pensó que había cometido un error cambiándose. Le hacía sentir menos culpable quitándose su alzacuellos, especialmente después de entender cómo estaba sintiéndose:

-¿Está tan mal? Puedo volver y…

-¡No, no, no! Solo… Solo es que nunca te había visto… Sin tu…

-Lo sé. Pero estoy en casa y quiero estar cómodo –encogiéndose de hombros se sentó en el extremo del sofá.

Vio a Yuuri quitarse los zapatos y poniendo sus pies bajo de sí en sentarse en el sofá. Vieron una peli, solo sentados allí, tomando sorbos de té. Victor se recostó y estiró sus largas piernas en frente de sí, apoyándolas en la mesita de café. Mirando hacia Yuuri vio sus pies doblados bajo él e inclinado en el reposabrazos. Parecía cansado y escurrido:

-Yuuri, de verdad deberías haberte ido a casa y descansar un poco. Pareces cansado.

Yuuri le miró. La mañana había sido ajetreada y se habían levantado más pronto de lo que solían hacer. Alargando su mano, tomó su brazo y lo atrajo hacia su lado. Yuuri se movió y se las ingenió para reposar su cabeza en su pecho. Pudo sentir a Yuuri relajarse contra él. Reunió la valentía para pasar las yemas de sus dedos arriba y abajo de sus brazos mientras él estaba allí echado. Era simple; parecía natural para ellos –y ambos sabían que no debería.

No podía decirte cómo había acabado la película. Podía decirte que Yuuri se había quedado dormido contra él, respirando tranquilamente y relajado. Él estaba tan cálido a su lado. Le quitó las gafas, poniéndolas en la mesilla. Retorciéndose un poco se movió para que su cuerpo quedase estirado en el sofá y Yuuri se movió mientras dormía. Los dos estaban estirados en el sofá y él comenzó otra película –aunque no era que fuese a verla. Él estaba rozando su mano por la espalda de Yuuri, abajo y arriba, viéndole dormir, presionado contra él. Su cálido cuerpo estaba presionado contra él y sus pies estaban entrelazados en el reposapiés.

Se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo hacia Yuuri mientras este movería su boca un poco mientras dormía. Yuuri se retorció un poco y sintió el brazo de Yuuri rodeando su torso y abrazándole. Sintió una emoción que no había sentido por mucho tiempo. Abrazó a Yuuri más fuerte y se sintió a sí mismo empezando a quedarse frito. Decidió que no iba a pensar o rezar más acerca de ello… Por hoy. Iba a sentarse y solo disfrutarlo… Y a condenarse.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Sintiéndose cálido, no quería abrir sus ojos. Daba la sensación de que estaba acostado sobre su lado, presionado contra alguien. Era reconfortante y la esencia a su alrededor estaba mareándole en su estado adormecido. Hociqueando un poco más, abrió sus ojos y vio que de verdad estaba presionado contra el Padre Victor. Su cara se había quedado contra su cuello y podía sentir esos cálidos y fuertes brazos a su alrededor.

Sonriendo, reforzó su agarre en el Padre Victor un poco más, casi temeroso de que si se levantaba completamente todo resultaría ser un sueño. Podía oler el incienso y el picante que siempre parecía seguir al Padre Victor. Estaba tan cerca de la piel del cuello del Padre Victor; le besó suavemente allí. Su piel era cálida y suave bajo sus labios, pero no quería tentar su suerte. Reposando de nuevo su cabeza solo se quedó allí estirado, viendo el pecho del Padre Victor lentamente moverse abajo y arriba.

Había una película puesta, no la que habían estado mirando, pero no se molestó en prestar mucha atención. Estaba más concentrado en mirar al hombre que del que estaba estirado al lado y medio encima de él. Se dijo a sí mismo que solo iría tan lejos como el Padre Victor se sintiese cómodo, pero esto parecía demasiado correcto. Él estaba justo allí, tan cerca. Le besó de nuevo gentilmente y escuchó un suave gemido vibrando en la garganta del Padre Victor. Esos brazos se estrecharon a su alrededor.

Con su boca posó besos suaves con la boca abierta en el cuello del Padre Victor mientras lentamente se presionaba más contra el Padre Victor:

-Yuuri… –escuchó esa voz gimiendo.

El Padre Victor inclinó la cabeza mientras sus manos vagaban de arriba abajo por su espalda. Podía sentir que estaba excitándose y sentir al Padre Victor a su lado, gimiendo, solo estaba calentándole más:

-Yuuri… -Sintió al Padre Victor apartarse de su boca y moviendo sus manos para detenerle.

Olvidándolo por un momento se dio cuenta que lo había llevado demasiado lejos, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho del Padre Victor:

-Lo siento…

Sintió esos brazos estrechándole:

-No, Yuuri, no lo estés –él le besó encima de la cabeza.

Se quedaron allí estirados por bastante tiempo, ninguno moviéndose o diciendo nada.

Yuuri escuchó su teléfono sonar. Gruñendo, se sentó y cogió su teléfono de la mesita de café. Sara le había enviado un mensaje para comprobar si quería ir a cenar. Rápidamente respondió que no ponía pero podían posponerlo. Podía sentir al Padre Victor mirándole mientras contestaba. El Padre Victor se había girado y ahora estaba sentado.

Dejando su teléfono, no estaba seguro de qué hacer y estaba hacienda movimientos nerviosos con sus dedos en su regazo:

-Oh, Yuuri… -esa mano le alcanzó, atrayéndole junto al Padre Victor.

Sintió ese brazo posarse alrededor de sus hombros mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta el hombro del Padre Victor. Ninguno sabía qué decir. Estaban sintiendo tanto, tenían tantos pensamientos en sus mentes, pero nada podía formarse en palabras que expresar. Sabía que era raro, pero de verdad se sentía feliz cuando estaba con el Padre Victor, como si hubiese encontrado la pieza perdida del puzle.

No quería pensar en lo que el mañana le traería o no le traería, tampoco quería darle vueltas. Solo estaba viviendo el momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
> Sé que no fue el capítulo más largo... ¡¡¡Pero el _burn_ me mata!!! ¿Podemos oír el Confesionario llegando a la vuelta de la esquina?
> 
> ¡OH DÍOS MÍO GRACIAS izzyisozaki por el trabajo duro! ¡¡¡Muchas gracias cariño!!! <3 <3 <3 ¡NUNCA podré agradecerte suficiente! ¡Amo tu entendimiento mientras hago esto cariño!
> 
> Por favor -comentarios y feedback me dar energía para continuar... ¡Me empujana sentarme y teclear estos capítulos! Adoro escuchar de todos en Tumblr también! ¡Mi ask está siempre abierto al igual que mi inbox!


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
>  
> 
> Tenemos emociones desparramandose de tanto Yuuri como del Padre Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
>  
> 
> Así que este es más o menos un capítulo de relleno... Con emoción. <3

Yuuri se había quedado en casa del Padre Victor hasta que el sol se puso. Fue tranquilo y pacífico. Estaban relajados. No hablaron sobre qué estaba ocurriendo, o que no podía ocurrir. Él se fue a la cama esa noche, a su casa, con una sonrisa en su cara, soñando con el cura de ojos aguamarinos.

La siguiente mañana se levantó ansioso por ir a la iglesia. Cuidadosamente escogiendo sus ropas, se puso unos pantalones negros que le quedaban bien y una camisa gris plata. Normalmente se pondría una corbata, pero hacía calor, así que dejo el par de botones de arriba sin abotonar y peinó su pelo hacia atrás. Metiendo su rosario en su bolsillo, fue a por sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la iglesia sintió su pulso acelerarse. Tomó a su madre del brazo y lentamente entraron por las puertas principales. A sus padres les gustaba llegar allí pronto y coger sitios cerca de la parte delantera. Él nunca entendió esto, pero esa mañana estaba ansioso por llegar allí. Ellos se sentaron cerca de la parte delantera, tres filas hacia atrás, su madre sacando su rosario y su biblia mientras él miraba alrededor.

La iglesia estaba llenándose lentamente y vio a Sara y a su hermano entrando. Ella le sonrió y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Michele la siguió y le dedicó un asentimiento mientras se sentaban. Yuuri podía decir que estaba empezando a inquietarse en Sara estar suficientemente cerca para que su muslo tocase el suyo. Él tenía que averiguar cómo decirle que solo la quería como amiga.

La música empezó en la iglesia y ellos empezaron la canción. Viendo al Padre Victor caminar por el púlpito estaba asombrado una vez más. Incluso con su sotana, allí de pie, Yuuri juró que nunca había visto una persona más hermosa. Se santificó: dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho.

Yuuri trató durante todo el servicio de encontrar sus ojos con el Padre Victor, pero no ocurría. Yuuri tuvo que preguntarse a cierto punto si el Padre Victor estaba evitando su mirada a propósito. Había también la presión del muslo que se quedó presionado contra el suyo. No podía seguir alargando aquello.

Mientras el servicio se cerraba, Sara había cogido su brazo y su madre la había invitado a comer. Yuuri suspiró y salieron de la iglesia. Sara continuó con su brazo enganchado alrededor de su codo. Ellos se acercaron al Padre Victor y se dieron un apretón de manos. Sonrisas y saludos amistosos fueron dados. Él estaba intentando encontrar los ojos del cura pero nunca miró hacia él. Desconcertado, dejó que Sara y su madre lo llevaran fuera de la iglesia y hacia la acera.

Su madre hizo una comida simple después de que volvieran a casa y todos ellos se acomodaron, todavía sopesando sus pensamientos acerca de la mañana:

-¿Yuuri?

Volviendo de nuevo a la realidad le sonrió a Sara:

-Lo siento. Tengo la cabeza en otra parte.

-Tu madre ha dicho que después de la comida deberíamos ir al huerto un rato ya que hace un día estupendo.

Yuuri asintió y aceptó en ir a dar un paseo. Los dos estaban callados mientras caminaban por la línea de árboles. El tiempo era cálido pero no caliente. Esta vez Sara no le cogió del brazo y solo estaba caminando a su lado, mirando hacia adelante:

-¿Yuuri? –Ella se había detenido en el árbol al que se subieron la última vez, sus ojos colocándose en él. La miró y sonrió, una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos, pero estaba intentándolo. Ella había tomado su mano y estaba sosteniéndola.- De verdad me gustas, Yuuri.

Allí estaba, lo que estaba temiendo. Sabía que esto estaba por llegar. Se alegraba de que no hubiesen llevado las cosas demasiado lejos, solo un par de comidas:

-Sara, realmente me gustas también pero…

-Oh, no –ella dejó ir su mano, su expresión cayendo-. Has dicho ‘pero’.

Inspirando profundamente, Yuuri se apartó de ella y se subió al árbol. Él siempre odiaba estas partes y odiaba como terminaban. Estar arriba en los arboles cuando era más joven era un lugar seguro para él, y sintió que necesitaba algo así ahora. Una vez que estuvo sentado en la rama se sintió infantil y estúpido, pero se dio cuenta que Sara se había unido a él en la rama y se sentaron allí:

-Vale… Así que Sara… A lo que me refiero es a que… Realmente me gustas… Pero no en la forma que yo te gusto… Um… Quiero decir… Creo que eres genial… No me malinterpretes… Quiero llegar a conocerte mejor… Pero como amiga…

Pudo escuchar a Sara suspirar pesadamente a su lado y entonces reposó su cabeza en el hombro de él. Él puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y se sentaron en el árbol, sin hablar por un largo rato, solo mirando hacia el huerto. Yuuri se alegró de haber sacado eso de su pecho. Se sintió mal por Sara, pero sabía que no habían llegado a nada serio, así que no era demasiado malo.

Ella levantó su cabeza de su hombro:

-Por cierto Yuuri, todavía me debes una cena –ella le sonrió y él tuvo que reír.

Realmente se sentía más cómodo con ella ahora que había explicado que esperaba de ella. La abrazó gentilmente y entonces se bajaron del árbol. Cuando llegaron a la entrada del huerto, que llevaba hacia la casa, Sara le abrazó y dijo que se mantendría en contacto. Ella rodeó el lado de la casa hacia su coche.

En volver hacia la casa de sus padres su madre vio que estaba solo. Su expresión cayó y estaba negando con la cabeza:

-Oh, Yuuri, ¿otra vez? –Ella le preguntaría y él solo asintió. Odiaba decepcionar a sus padres pero no iba a hacer cosas y vivir siendo miserable solo para hacerlos felices.

Sentándose y dando sorbos de té mientras sus padres miraban una película antigua, empezó a pensar acerca de esa mañana en la misa de nuevo. Normalmente el Padre Victor solía mirarle y sonreír durante el servicio. Normalmente después solía recibirle con un cálido apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Yuuri incluso era suficientemente atrevido para hacer contacto visual durante la comunión. Nada. Le fue dada su hostia y la recepción fue la misma que para los demás. Realmente estaba corroyéndole. ¿Por qué, después de que hubiesen tenido tal increíble día ayer, sería todo diferente? Puede que estuviese exagerando.

Después de beber su té, le dio las gracias a su madre y se fue. Encontró su coche de camino a la iglesia. Aparcó detrás y anduvo lentamente por el camino que llevaba de vuelta a la cabaña del Padre Victor.

Llamó a la puerta ligeramente y esperó. En abrirse la puerta vio al Padre Victor mirar abajo hacia él y sonreír. La sonrisa parecía forzada y Yuuri podía sentir su corazón resquebrajándose. ¿Qué había ocurrido entre ayer y ahora? Yuuri se sentía roto y se quedó allí de pie, sus ojos suplicándole al Padre Victor:

-¿Puedo entrar?

-Yuuri, probablemente es mejor que no lo hagas… -El Padre Victor no le miraría.

Yuuri empezaba a preocuparse, confundido y enfadado, pasando por al lado del Padre Victor, entrando en la cabaña:

-¿Qué ocurre, Padre Victor?

Vio como el Padre Victor se quedó de pie cerca de la puerta y la cerraba. Mirándole, pero no a los ojos, dijo:

-Yuuri, no ocurre nada.

Yuuri se acercó a él y tomó sus manos. Estaba molestándole que el Padre Victor no le mirase:

-¡Mierda, Padre, mirarme!

Esos ojos aguamarinos se fijaron en él:

-¿Por qué, Yuuri? ¿Para que pueda torturarme más a mí mismo con lo que no puedo tener? ¿Para que pueda continuar mirando a los ojos de la tentación y luchar por no sucumbir? ¿Por qué, Yuuri? Dime porqué debería –los dientes del Padre Victor estaban apretados mientras decía esto, tratando de no echarse a llorar.

Yuuri jadeó y atrajo al Padre Victor a un abrazo:

-¿Qué ha pasado? Ayer solo…

-¡Ayer fue un error, Yuuri! ¡Todo ha sido un error! Yo nunca debería haber…

-Padre Victor… Por favor –se dio cuenta que su abrazo no estaba siendo correspondido y estaba casi llorando en la camisa del cura. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse mientras se agarraba al hombre y finalmente esos brazos le rodearon.

-Yuuri, vas a condenarme al infierno –escuchó a la voz susurrar en su pelo.

-No vas a estar condenado… Nunca voy a permitirlo –Yuuri todavía estaba presionado contra la camisa del Padre Victor y aferrándose a él, aliviado de que esos brazos le hubiesen rodeado.

-Yuuri… -El Padre Victor se había apartado de nuevo.

Yuuri se sentía tan pequeño allí de pie y con los brazos rodeando su centro, mirando hacia abajo. Estaba tan confundido… Ayer fue tan fácil y tranquilo y ahora era frío. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué había ocurrido?:

-Yuuri, mírame.

-¿Qué he hecho?

Jadeando, el Padre Victor solo le miró:

-¿A qué te refieres, Yuuri?

Yuuri volvió a mirar hacia abajo, se acercó al sofá y se sentó. Solo pudo sacudir la cabeza. Nada tenía sentido. Era como si el Padre Victor fuse una persona diferente entre ayer y hoy y no podía entender porque:

-Dime qué he hecho mal… Para que no vuelva a hacerlo… -Él estaba mirando abajo y apenas hablando por encima de un susurro.

-¡Yuuri! –La voz del Padre Victor se había alzado y le sorprendió. Cuando miró arriba hacia los ojos del hombre estaban duros y fríos. Él se acercó hacia Yuuri, tomando sus manos, levantándose.- Sabes lo que soy, ¿cierto? –Yuuri asintió mientras todavía miraba abajo.- No, Yuuri, ¡mírame!

Yuuri negó con la cabeza otra vez, sabiendo que si le miraba perdería cualquier control que tenía en retener sus lágrimas. Sabía exactamente qué era el Padre Victor. Estaba frente a sus ojos cuándo le miraba a él:

-Yuuri, por favor, no me hagas preguntártelo de nuevo –la voz del Padre Victor se suavizó-. Yuuri, sabes lo que soy… ¿Cierto?

Yuuri asintió. Lentamente miró hacia arriba y vio el alzacuellos alrededor del cuello del Padre Victor. Vio al cura y al hombre:

-Yuuri, sabes todo lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Yuuri miró dentro de esos ojos que se habían suavizado y que estaban suplicándole:

-Te lo dije ayer…

-¡Mierda, Yuuri! ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¡SÉ lo que dijiste ayer! –El Padre Victor ahora estaba caminando de un extremo al otro del salón. Yuuri solo se quedó allí de pie mirándole. El Padre Victor se caminó de nuevo a Yuuri.- ¿Ves esto, Yuuri? ¿Esto justo aquí? ¿Este alzacuellos? ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Yuuri asintió. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y sorprendido mientras el Padre Victor se volvía loco:

-No, Yuuri, no creo que lo hagas- el Padre Victor sacó el alzacuellos de su camisa clerical y lo lanzó a través de la habitación-. ¡Cuando estas alrededor esto es lo que quiero hacer! ¿No lo ves? Estar cerca de ti me hace querer tirarlo todo por la borda… Pero no puedo… ¡Hice una promesa! Una promesa a Dios, Yuuri…

Yuuri no sabía qué decir a estas alturas. El Padre Victor estaba de pie delante de él, emocional y franco. Yuuri se acercó a él y fue a poner sus brazos alrededor de él otra vez, pero el Padre Victor se retiró, lagrimas cayendo por su rostro:

-Por favor, Yuuri, por el bien de mi alma y de la tuya, vete a casa.  


 

* * *

 

 

  
El Padre Victor había enviado a Yuuri a casa esa noche. Los dos sabían que si se hubiese quedado habría ido demasiado lejos. Tenía que admitirlo, el mediodía y la tarde que había tenido con Yuuri habían sido las mejores que había tenido por mucho tiempo. Todo había parecido tan simple y tan correcto, pero él sabía en su interior que había mucho más en ello. Esto no era solo un trabajo que pudiese poner un aviso de dos semanas, levantarse e irse. Se sentía como si estuviese jugando con fuego. Sabía que no había ocurrido nada de verdad, pero también sabía lo mucho que estaba sintiendo por lo que hacía.

Todo en él se revolvía y se intensificaba. Cuando Yuuri estaba alrededor era como si todos sus sentidos se reanimasen. Esa noche se estiró en la cama, mirando al techo, rezando toda la noche. Apenas durmió porque pensaba en el día con Yuuri y que debía hacer. Había contemplado solo tomar a Yuuri y huir. Tenía que reír por lo infantil que parecía, pero fue su primer pensamiento. Irían a una ciudad remota, donde nadie los conociese y vivirían felizmente para siempre. Sonreiría ante la idea, entonces recordaría que le fue ofrecido un felices para siempre y casi lo echó por un acantilado.

El terror se establecería de nuevo. Se sintió como una gran bola de emociones. No entendía cómo podía estar tan feliz un minuto y entonces al siguiente completamente destrozado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan duro? ¿Por qué tuvo que encontrar a Yuuri? ¿Por qué había sucumbido? Él sabía que esto era un castigo por estirar el brazo, estirar el brazo y tocar su tentación. Estaba siendo castigado y lo sabía.

Nunca se había sentido más roto y emocional en toda su vida. Sabía lo que quería. No había duda de ello. Quería a Yuuri. Su cuerpo y su mente ansiaban a Yuuri, pero sabía por su alma… Que no podía.

Esa mañana en la iglesia trató muy arduamente de mantener sensatez acerca de él. Cada vez que captaría un destello de él en el banco prendía fuego a su cuerpo. Podía recordar cómo se sentía estirarse a su lado, sus labios en su cuello… Estaba empezado a afectarle físicamente. Estaba tratando de dirigir la misa y esos largos ojos castaños estaban mirándole. No podía sucumbir y mirar de vuelta ya que sabía lo que haría. Tenía que superar la misa. Se santificó más esa mañana de lo que había hecho nunca. Dedos a la frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho.

Después de la misa estaba dándose la mano con todo el mundo, y, en efecto, Yuuri y Sara se acercaron. Le dolía ver esto, pero sabía que no podía decir nada. Todavía no podía mirar a Yuuri. Sabía que la pasada noche luchó y batalló entre rezar y decidir qué hacer. Lo que acabo hacienda fue agarrar su polla hasta que el nombre de Yuuri salió de su boca antes de que pudiese liberarse. Se detuvo a sí mismo; estaba avergonzado.

Ahora tenía a Yuuri delante de sí. Estaba desatado y maníaco. Su alzacuellos lanzado y Yuuri de pie allí mientras pasaba por todo su razonamiento.

Simplemente no sabía que pensar ya, lo correcto y lo incorrecto emborronándose. Podía ver que Yuuri estaba rompiéndose lentamente delante de él y esto estaba rompiéndole. Podía ver a Yuuri acercándose para abrazarle:

-Por favor, Yuuri, por el bien de mi alma y de la tuya, vete a casa –colocó sus dedos en su frente, al centro, al hombro izquierdo y al derecho.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y se acercó a él de nuevo:

-No voy a irme, Padre Victor –podía oír que las palabras de Yuuri eran apenas un susurro, pero sus ojos estaban fijos y sabía que no se iría.

Por mucho que quería que Yuuri se fuese quería que se quedase. Ya no sabía por cuánto su fe iba a aguantar. Estaba tambaleándose cada día, cada minuto que Yuuri estaba alrededor.

Él se cayó de rodillas y puso sus brazos y cabeza en el suelo. Estaba exprimido. Estaba exhausto; no sabía qué hacer. Yuuri se arrodilló a su lado y le rodeó con sus brazos, colocando su cabeza en lo alto de su espalda. Podía sentir el cuerpo de Yuuri temblar. Estaba rompiendo su corazón el saber que estaba haciendo esto a sí mismo pero también a Yuuri.

Sabía que estaba enviando señales contradictorias, pero era como estaba sintiéndose. Se sentía inestable y confuso. Lo único que sabía era que quería a Yuuri. Le quería más de lo que quería a Dios, y eso era un problema. Levantándose para que estuviese de rodillas, atrajo a Yuuri hacia él. Sabía que estaba en conflicto y sabía que Yuuri tenía que estar confundido:

-Lo siento mucho, Yuuri… Yo no sé… Yo no sé cómo llevar esto… -Sintió esos brazos rodeando su cintura mientras la cabeza de Yuuri reposaba en su pecho, justo bajo su cuello.

-Está bien. Solo no… No me rechaces. Por favor –podía escuchar la desesperación en la voz de Yuuri y lo sostuvo más fuerte.

-Yuuri, por favor… Lo siento mucho… Lo sé… Yo no… -Deseaba poder formar todo en él en palabras, pero no podía.

Yuuri se puso de pie y tomó su mano, ayudándole a levantarse del suelo. Entonces, lo llevó al sofá. En sentarse, Yuuri le atrajo para que él reposase su cabeza en su pecho y se estiraron, como ayer pero a la inversa:

-Padre… No quiero causarte ningún dolor, ¿de acuerdo? –Yuuri estaba hablando suavemente y acariciando su pelo. Era reconfortante y le ayudó a calmarse.- Lo único que pido es que no me alejes. Por favor… Te encontraré a medio camino, pero tienes que hacérmelo saber, y no detenerme… Por favor.

Se agarró a la camisa de Yuuri:

-No puedo darte lo que quieres, Yuuri…

La mano de Yuuri se dejó de mover en su pelo:

-¿Qué crees que quiero de ti?

-Yuuri… Tienes necesidades.

-No, solo te necesito a ti, incluso si esto es todo lo que puedo obtener… Eso es todo lo que necesito –Yuuri empezó a acariciar su pelo de nuevo y besó su frente-. Por favor, Padre… Podemos averiguar algo.

-¿Podemos averiguar cómo salvar mi alma de la condenación?

Yuuri le sostuvo más fuerte:

-Por supuesto… Por supuesto.  
 

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri se sentó allí con sus brazos alrededor del Padre Victor, solo sosteniéndola tan fuerte como podía. Tenía miedo de que si le soltaba todo se esfumaría. No estaba seguro de si podría soportarlo. Antes nunca se había preocupado de perder a nadie y el pensamiento de perder al Padre Victor le perforaba el corazón. Sabía que el Padre Victor estaba batallando con su fe y lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Estaba corroyéndole vivo sabiendo que todo esto estaba desgarrando al hombre en sus brazos.

Yuuri deseó que hubiese una forma de hacerle saber que no esperaba nada del cura; nunca le pediría eso, nunca le pediría el dar la espalda a la iglesia. Sabía que en el fondo de su mente había ese deseo, pero nunca lo expresaría:

-¿Yuuri?

-¿Hmm?

-¿Por qué solamente no pueden ser las cosas fáciles?

Suspiró pesadamente:

-No tengo ni idea.

Se quedaron en el sofá por más tiempo del que pretendían pero ninguno quería soltarse. Estaban teniendo tranquilas conversaciones adelante y atrás. Habían llegado a envolver sus cuerpos alrededor del otro mientras hablaban. Yuuri se encontraría a si mismo robando besos en la frente del Padre Victor y pasando sus dedos por su pelo:

-¿Padre?

-¿Sí, Yuuri?

-Prométeme que me hablarás. No estás en esto solo, ¿vale? No puedo soportar saber que tienes todo esto dentro… Por mí.

-Yuuri, esta es mi batalla emocional y espiritual, no tuya.

-Padre, estamos juntos en esto, ¿no puedes entender eso? Soy tan parte de esto como lo eres tú. No estoy pidiéndote que abandones tu fe. Nunca lo haría.

El Padre Victor se sentó y miró a Yuuri a los ojos, tomando su mano, pasando sus dedos hacia abajo por la cara de Yuuri, y trazando su mandíbula:

-A veces casi deseo que lo hicieras.

Yuuri se sonrojó y rio, tomando la mano del Padre Victor y besándola:

-Eso casi parece una petición de matrimonio…

-Esperemos que nunca perdamos nuestra fe…

 

_Jesús les dijo: Por vuestra poca fe; porque de cierto os digo, que si tuviereis fe como un grano de mostaza, diréis a este monte: Pásate de aquí allá, y se pasará; y nada os será imposible. ( **Mateo 17:20** )_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota original de Phayte:
> 
>  
> 
> Así que he puesto MUCHAS emociones aquí... Lo siento, puede que hubiese estado emocional cuando hice esto... El Padre Victor está y va a pasar por mucho a través de su búsqueda espiritual y veremos esto ahora... Hasta que... Bueno, no voy a espoilearlo... El viernes va a ser un poco de punto de inflexión pero todavía más o menos de relleno... Odio que estén pasando por esto... Pero tienen que llegar a dónde van (al confesionario).
> 
> También quería cerrar la parte de Sara en esto ya que ella NO ERA UNA GRAN parte de esta historia... ¡Solo un detalle menor! <3
> 
> ¿Alguien quiere un spoiler del viernes? Podemos decir... ¿Un poco de preliminares con el rosario? Espera... ¿Qué? Oh, dejáme que pare... ¡OS VEO EL VIERNES! <3
> 
> OH DÍOS MÍO el apoyo y el amor que estoy recibiendo de todo el mundo sobre esto -- ¡GUAU! ¡Estoy anonadada! ¡Adoro los comentarios, los emails, las preguntas! ¡TODO! ¡Y sin duda demosle al beta GRANDES alabanzas por haber hecho el trabajo tan bien también!
> 
> ¡GRACIAS izzyisozaki por el trabajo duro! ¡¡¡¡Muchas gracias cariño!!!! <3 <3 <3 ¡NUNCA podré agradecerte suficiente! ¡Adoro tu entendimiento mientras hago esto cariño!
> 
> Por favor -los comentarios y el feedback me dan energía para continuar... ¡Me empujan a sentarme y teclear estos capítulos! ¡Me encanta oír de todos en Tumblr también! ¡Mi ask está abierto al igual que mi inbox!
> 
> [Phaytesworld](https://phaytesworld.tumblr.com/)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
